Hidden Perfection
by jsweetpea10
Summary: Hermione's life changes when she meets the two people that could change her life; however, how was she to know that one was involved with Voldmort and dragged her into a nightmare. And what would happen if the one she falls for shoud be her enemy...
1. New Students

Yayz! I finally posted my first Harry Potter Fanfic! This one is one two couples: SevurusxLily and DracoxHermione.

It's focused on both of them, but this is a DracoxHermione fanfic. I'm not one to match time periods and I change characters up, so please don't get mad or correct me if I'm wrong on those things because I know I'm wrong about a lot. Thank you ^_^x

Enough of my blabbering. I hope you enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Decision of Fate<strong>_

_**Chapter One **_

_**New Students**_

_Hermione's POV _

"Hermione, are you almost ready? It's almost time sweetheart!" My mom called up to me.

"Yeah, I'm bringing my stuff down in a minute!" I called back in reply. I put my favorite book on fairytales into the bottom compartment of one of bags, zipped it up, and raced down the stairs with all of my stuff, or at least as fast as one could run with luggage.

"Here, I'll help with that." My dad offered, grabbing some of my suitcases and carrying them to the pair of French-like doors that led outside.

"Thank you." I smiled the best I could in appreciation, evening out my breathing.

"Your Godfather should be here in a few minutes. He wouldn't want his goddaughter to be late on her first day back." My mom joked.

"She's always too early to be late dear." My dad said, laughing at the being they created.

"Hey!" I giggled at my parents; they were the best you could ever ask for. We had problems like any other family, but we always seem to get over it fast.

"Where's my Mione'?" A deep, loving voice chuckled, opening the French doors leading out.

"Hagrid!" I ran over to the lovable man and gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you again Hagrid." My mom said, smiling at my Godfather, who worked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –where he was taking me.

"Good to see you Hagrid. Are you ready to take on the job of our daughter now?" My dad joked again, wrapping his arms around my mom.

"I don't know about that…" Hagrid winked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just kidding, she is a wonderful child and it would be an honor to take on the job."

"Suck up…" I muttered, and everyone laughed.

Hagrid packed the luggage in the back of his car, I suppose you could call it, and gave my parents a hug. He gestured for me to tell my goodbyes because we needed to go if I wanted to be early.

"Well, off you go then dear." My dad said, giving me one of his bear hugs and kissing my forehead.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun and check in with us whenever you can. We will miss you." She hugged me, her eyes misty from her only child leaving.

"We love you!" My parents cried to me once I got in the car, and when I say cried, it's literal.

"I love you too!" I called back to them. And with that, we drove off to start my first day at my new school of Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOo

I boarded the train that we needed to take to the school, placing one of my bags on the top shelf in one of the rooms that was empty. I took a seat, and glanced out the window. 'I'm always early; dad is right.' I thought to myself, quietly laughing. In the middle of my thoughts, the door to my room opened, revealing a girl of my age with long, dark red hair and almond shaped green eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" She asked with a soft, sweet voice.

"I don't mind at all. Go ahead. It's lonely in here anyway." I smiled at the girl.

She gave me a small smile in return, and put her bags on the top shelf with mine. "My name is Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said when she sat down across from me. "What's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Hermione Granger." I answered, shaking her hand. "Is this your first year here?"

"Yeah, this will be my first year, though I should be in your grade level. Is it your first year?" She asked.

"No, this is my third year. At least we both can go through this together. It's good for you to at least know one person." I laughed.

"That's true. I think we will be good friends." She laughed with me.

During the wait, and even after, for the rest of the students to board, we talked about our lives, our interests, and every random detail. I've learned that her favorite color was purple, she was a hopeless romantic, she was very smart, she likes to read and write, she likes to cook and bake, and she is a very sweet, motherly, and gentle natured person; also, she does have a red-temper too. She was a muggle born like me, too.

I can say I absolutely love this girl! We share so many of the interests and we both love to bake! I am so glad that I have made one of the best friends I could ever wish for. I can't wait to tell my parents about her. Just as we were in the middle of a conversation about our opinions over some novels that we read, a boy came in, slamming open the door. He had a little shorter than medium length blonde hair with the most beautiful bluish gray eyes. He looked at us, and realized he must have entered the wrong cabin because his face turned soft and apologetic.

He looked around both ways in the hall, and came in. "I am so sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. Sorry to disturb you." His eyes met mine for a moment that felt like a lifetime, and then he turned to leave.

"Wait," My body pushed me to say; I felt the urge to keep him here longer. "What's your name?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He answered. "What about you?"

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily said softly.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too; I hope to see you around." He winked in my direction, waved to Lily, and left, closing the door quietly this time behind him.

"Did you see that?" Lily squealed.

"See what?" I looked around confused.

"He winked at you!" She squealed again.

"Oh…that…" I blushed hard, and thought for a moment. "He so did!"

"Wow, what do you know? People are already flirting." She laughed.

I yawned. "It's going to be a while until we get there, so I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight Lily-pie."

"Okay; I might to. Goodnight Mione'-berry." She lay back on her seat.

OoOoOoOo

We arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes ago. I was sitting at my house's table (Gryffindor) with my friends Harry, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, and their brother Ron. We were all talking and laughing while all of the new comers were being sorted into houses; of course, we would stand up and clap for each person who was sorted into our team.

_**Lily's POV **_

I was nervously standing among the crowd of students who were getting admitted to houses. There was so many of us, I thought this would take hours; to pass the time I began to look around. I saw four different sections of the students: a green one, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. After looking at the sections, I looked at all the newbies like me. I went to turn, and bumped into one of them.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Please forgive- hey, you're the boy that we met this morning!" I laughed, smiling at the blonde haired flirt.

"It's okay, and yeah, it's me. It's good to see you again. You're new?" He questioned, shocked.

"As surprising as it may seem, I am new." I laughed. "You're new to?"

"Yeah, I'm new too. Well it's good to know we'll be new together." He said.

"Lily Evans." Professor McGonagall called.

"Good luck." Draco said before I walked up the stage to the professor.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Finally, it was the newer students in different years. It came to Lily, and I was on the edge of my seat to see what house she would end up in. During that, the sorting hat seemed a little confused because it started acting funny, and said a word that I dreaded, _"Slytherin"_. I was so confused at the hat's decision. '_Why in the world would Dumbledore let the hat put that innocent girl in Slytherin?_ My thoughts raced in my mind, and that question continued to pop up. The Slytherin got up and clapped of course, and Lily shyly walked over and sat by herself; I could tell she saw my expression, so she knew it must have been a bad team.

After things cooled down and I began to pay attention again, it came to that Draco boy that we met on the train! When his name was mentioned, a mass of whispers flooded throughout the room, especially on the Slytherin side. Who really was this boy?

Calmly, he walked up to the stage and sat on the stool for the hat to make a decision. The hat said the house that was a dead giveaway from the whispers: _"Slytherin". _He smirked, and the room grew silent. The silence was broken when everyone from Slytherin jumped up and cheered for him. He slowly got up and sat with his table, around people like Crabbe, Pansy, and Goyle.

My eyes grew big and my jaw dropped when I saw what he did. '_I cannot believe him!' _My mind screamed. Lily saw me and kind of laughed, but shook her head when I looked at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, what's the face for?" One of my friends, Ginny, asked me while observing me.

"Oh," I turned back around to the group and conversation I left. "I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought. Face? What face?" I tried to get her off that, but she didn't believe me.

"I know there's something up, but I'll wait until you tell me." She said bluntly, snuggling closer to her boyfriend, Harry.

"Who is that boy?" Harry asked, watching my gaze drift to the lying imbecile.

I didn't answer because I was so absorbed in my thoughts while I supervised him from a distance. Harry nudged my shoulder and I looked at them, blinking a few times. "Yea, I agree with you."

"Agree with what?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What?" Harry questioned, even more dumbfounded than before; however, he quickly shook the confusion off. "Who is he?"

"Who?" I questioned him this time.

"That boy you keep looking at." He answered.

"Oh, you mean that one. All I know is that his name is Draco Malfoy and that he, as of now, is a Slytherin." I answered, which was what everyone knew at this point in time.

Harry gave me a funny look because of my answer. "Is that it?"

"What else am I supposed to know about the lying jerk!" I screeched.

"Well, I thought you would know more since you keep looking at him devilishly and you called him a lying jerk. Why do you say that?"

"That's not important, but all I know is that the imbecile should stay away from me and Gryffindor if he knows what's good for him."

"Okay." Ginny said, shocked at my sudden outburst. "So who knows about him?"

"His father is Lucius Malfoy, one of the twelve governors at the Ministry of Magic; also, he is a governor for this school. The Malfoy family is one of the richest families in the magic world. They are founders to many corporations, which is where they get most of their money. Draco's father was sentenced to Azkaban, but mysteriously was released one day. He never completed his full sentence. Some say magic got him out, others say his wealth bought his escape; however, the most recent assumption was that the Dark Lord, he who cannot be named, helped him escape. Draco has an evil aunt named Bellatrix Lestrange, who is one of _he_ who cannot be named alliances, and she will do anything and everything to please _him_. She is one of the most powerful people in _his_ army. Many know Draco because of how high his family is in the magic society, but others know him because there are rumors that he is going to become a death eater like his parents and aunt. All of the teachers, especially Dumbledore, hope this is wrong, but no one knows for certain. His parents just gave him his letter after three years to come to this school. I heard one of the kids on Slytherin saying that he came so late because he started his death eater training, yet he isn't one yet." Colin Creevey, our school "reporter" and photographer from our house, answered and explained. Apparently he had eavesdropped on our whole conversation.

"That's interesting." Fred said, trying to be serious. George, breaking away from the awkward silence, busted out laughing, causing both of the brothers to laugh.

'_A death eater, no way he would be one.' _I thought, looking at him again. He may look a little sinister, but I feel that somewhere deep inside he is soft and doesn't want to be one; deep down, he probably is afraid of _him _and doesn't want to kill people.

"No matter whom he is or not, he doesn't matter. It's not like he's the next Voldemort or anything." Ron, being the arrogant pompous a**, said _his _name. I hope _he _comes to kill him, I really do.

"IDIOT!" Ginny smacked Ron across the mouth. "What did Mom tell you about saying that name!"

During the moment of Ginny smacking Ron, Colin snapped a picture with the camera he always has with him, and ran off before Ron could break his camera, since Ron always picks on Colin.

"What? It doesn't matter anymore than the grass being green matters! I'm just saying. I'm entitled to my opinion, thank you very much." He gritted through his teeth, shaking the getting smacked off.

"Be nice to Ginny and Hermione, Ron. I don't appreciate you becoming a little jerk." Fred and George agreed.

Ron became quiet, and Harry gave Ginny a look that basically told her to be nice to her brother; then she stuck her tongue out at him and they both laughed. They were a cute couple all in all. After our little spat, we all went to our houses and waited for classes to start the next morning.

* * *

><p>OMW! Ron is such a jerk! Dont be hatin' on Draco! Just kidding, even though Ron is my least favorite at the moment and Draco is my favorite. Anyways, how's you like it? Good? Bad? Please R&amp;R! :D<p>

By the way, I want to know who your favorite couples are in the series. It can be anyone at all, students and adults. Leave your response in the review please. I would like to know and it may help me sort people out:) Thank you!


	2. Affections in Potions?

So after a little while, I finally got my computer to upload this new chappy! :D Yayz! I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**Affections in Potions?**_

_**Hermione's POV **_

During breakfast, I learned Lily and I shared all of our classes. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's can share classes. Our schedule went like this:

· Breakfast in the Great Hall

· Charms

· Defense Against the Dark Arts

· Break

· Herbology

· Lunch in the Great Hall

· Break

· Potions

· Break

· Dinner in the Great Hall

She told me how she made a few friends, like Tracey Davis. She said Tracey was very kind to her and is helping her any way possible. I told her that was great, and I made sure she was adjusting. After we were through eating, we got an early start and got to our Charms class early.

"The teacher for this class is Professor Flitwick. He is a very fun teacher; he teaches those of us who want to learn, otherwise, he just lets us do what we want. When he does teach, he uses rhymes. I will warn you, you rants on and on when there's new students; thus, be prepared to be embarrassed." I laughed, trying to explain the class and teacher.

Lily let out a small giggle. "It's a good thing I'm not too easily embarrassed then."

We anxiously waited for class to start. We got here early enough, so we made sure that Lily can sit by me. We sat quietly in there for about twenty minutes before class started. Everyone came in, and Harry and Ron came to sit in front of Lily and I.

The class was pretty fast; all we did was play random games since it was Wednesday. Professor Flitwick was very interested in Draco and Lily, so he talked to them the entire time, answering questions if necessary.

Our next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts; the teacher was non other than Professor Snape. I swear he has something against me! Every time he asks a question and I know the answer, he looks right over me and explains it himself or says I'm wrong! How does he know? He used to teach potions, but Professor Slughorn takes over that now.

"What's this class teach?" Lily asked, looking over her schedule again.

"It basically teaches up spells, jinxes, and curses for defense in case we fight." I summed up, trying to word it right so it doesn't scare her off.

Snape walked in behind us once we took a seat, and stopped for a brief moment behind us. "Miss Granger, is this our new student?"

"Yes Professor; this is Lily Evans." I said, gesturing towards her.

"Indeed it is." He said, looking down upon Lily. "I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Snape." Professor Snape and Lily exchanged a glace, and walked up to his desk without another word. That was the nicest he's been to me in a while.

Once everyone was inside the class, the door was shut and he walked to the front to give us a speech. He flicked his wand on the desk to achieve everyone's attention. "Now, I do hope everyone has their supplies for class. I see we have two new students. Names please."

"Lily Evans." Lily said softly when he looked at her.

"Indeed." He gave a smirk, turning to Draco. "Name."

"Draco Malfoy." He retorted. "Why do I have to say my name, you know me."

"Indeed Mr. Malfoy, but frankly not everyone here does." Snape glared at him for a moment after he replied in a monotone voice. "Now today's lesson, if you turn to page 44, you will see some nonverbal spells. Find a partner and try them. Remember: they are NONVERBAL spells."

Everyone opened their books, and Snape gave books to Draco and Lily. I asked Lily if she wanted to be my partner, and she accepted; we tried about two spells, which we had some trouble with, when Snape told me to take a note to Professor Sprout about some ingredients for a potion.

_**Lily's POV**_

Hermione was sent to run errands since she was a prefect, so I sat there for a moment. Professor Snape told me to just study them instead of practice until Hermione returned. He watched me intently for a few minutes, and I don't think he liked me very well; I was quite sad that he probably didn't because I had rendered to be very fond of him.

"Evans," A voice of a girl, Pansy, cut into my train of thought. "I'll tell you now, I don't like you, but I need a partner." She flipped her hair and pulled out her wand. "So, don't just sit there wench, get out your wand and try me."

I tried to do one of the spells, nonviolent like lifting people up, but had some trouble. I read over and over and followed the instructions, but they proved to be difficult.

"What's taking so long?" Pansy complained, as she was grooming her nails as she stood there. "Let me try!"

"O-okay." I stammered, a little confused at her impatience.

She stood there for a moment, trying to focus. "Incendio," She hissed loud enough to work.

All of a sudden, I felt a burning sensation. I looked down, and saw that I was on fire! A few other people in the class screamed, but Pansy and some of her disciples started laughing really hard. Strangely, it was like no one knew that she did it on purpose.

Professor Snape, not realizing the situation, shouted at everyone. "I said these were nonverbal spe-," He cut off, seeing how I was on fire.

"Don't worry, I'll cool you off." Pansy laughed harder, and said a spell between her breaths. "Aguamenti!"

One minute I was on fire, the next I was drenched in cold water. "SILENCE!" Snape quickly walked over there, his hand immediately seizing Pansy's wand and grabbing her arm. "Away for Miss Evans now! Go to your seat while I think of a long punishment! And your wand is going to be confiscated from you with no use of anyone else's wand or else all of you will be expelled immediately! You're lucky I'm not expelling you!" He yelled, causing Pansy to shiver a little, then sit back down with her friends and put back on her act.

"Everyone resume your spells! Pansy, go sit by yourself and cause no disruptions whatsoever!" He glared at her for a moment, and then he returned his attention to me. "Does it hurt?" He said, trying to pull up my sleeves to see the result.

"A little bit, but nothing too bad." I answered calmly, twitching when the fabric would be collided with my skin as he pulled up the sleeve. I felt warm blood race down my arm each time he rolled up the sleeve. Every few seconds, he would ask if it hurt. He instructed me to tell him to stop if it hurt too bad.

"Episkey," He healed my wounds up as much as he could, and cleaned the blood that was all over my arms, since they caught on fire first. "Is that better?"

"Much, thank you Professor." I smiled at him, and he returned it to my surprise.

"Miss Evans, please do go check in with Madam Pomfrey in your free time today. We don't need you to go into any shock." He instructed again.

"Yes sir." Nodding at the thought, reaching over to study the spells in the book. I looked around the room to see if Hermione had returned yet, but I didn't see her. I seen Draco, who gestured to my arm, and I nodded in reassurance. Hermione wasn't back for the rest of the class, so I waited there since it was our break period; she returned, giving the Professor the ingredients and a return not from Professor Sprout.

"Hey," I greeted. "Did you have fun?"

"Hey. Yeah, I got to help organize the supplies." She laughed.

"That sounded like fun," I agreed.

"Did I miss anything? Any homework today?" She questioned, gathering all her books together and walking out of the room.

"No, we just practiced the spells." I decided not to tell her about the incident. "And just to study and practice the nonverbal spells on page 44."

_**Hermione's POV **_

"That's not too much," I said. "I'm going to go to the library; did you want to go?"

"No thank you. I have some things to do before Herbology." She replied with a small frown.

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you later to go to class, yes?"

"Sounds good. See you later." She walked off towards the Slytherin common room.

I waved, and headed off towards the library. I looked over some books for a few classes, and then left for the Gryffindor Tower. Walking up the many staircases, I wondered where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were. I wasn't in class; therefore, I don't know where they went.

"Accismus." I spoke the password to the Gryffindor picture, and the porthole opened. I walked inside. I expected to see many people, but I didn't see much. I spotted everyone across the room by the cackling fire. Ginny and Harry were sitting together on the couch as Ron was sitting alone in the armchair.

"Hey." I greeted, sitting in the comfy chair by the tables. "What's everyone doing?"

"Hiding in here until this period is over," Ginny and Ron agreed to Harry's odd answer.

"Hiding, from who?" I questioned, taking a quick observation of the room.

"Romilda and Lavender." Ron answered. "They're trying to slip us love potions again."

"You would think they would give up already. Harry has a girlfriend, and Ron is…" Ginny stopped to think of a word.

"Lonely?" Harry suggested.

"Annoyed?" I added.

"Disproving?" Harry was snuggling closer to Ginny in hopes of confusing her even more.

"Disgusted?" I gave a small grin.

"Shy?" Harry said, and all of us busted into laughter.

"I got one! Uninterested." Ginny finally announced with a look of victory.

"Hey, where's your friend, Lily?" Ron asked suddenly.

"She's not on our team, and she had things to do." I replied, gazing into the fire.

"What do you all think of that Malfoy?" Ron started up his questionnaire.

"I think he is rude, cold-hearted, and an imbecile." Ginny proclaimed. "He hexed a few first years for stepping in his way and called me a poor Weasley."

"I agree with Ginny. He isn't the kindest of people." Harry snapped into focus. "He called you what!" Gritting his teeth, his eyes adverted to the fire. I swear if I ever see him again, I will make him wish he never came here."

"It's okay Harry, he isn't worth our breath." Ginny replied, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

They all continued the conversation about the cruel things he had done and what they thought of him. I zoned out, absorbed in my thought. He didn't seem like that when I met him, what could have changed? And why would he come to this school now? What is his story? Thoughts and assumptions raced through my mind from my curiosity.

"Honestly, he sounds like he's misunderstood." I said quietly, interrupting whatever they were saying.

"WHAT?" Ron sputtered.

"You've got to be joking, right?" Harry concluded.

"Are you feeling all right Hermione?" Ginny untangled herself from Harry and felt my forehead.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked Ginny.

"She's probably under a spell. I mean, we're doing nonverbal spells." Harry said.

Ron gave her a funny look. "You're saying?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't hold me up on that! I wasn't myself those few days. I was in a trance! His father started it in the first place! He put Riddle's diary in my cauldron to get back at father."

"Wait, that Lucius is his father?" I stared at Ginny for a long while.

"Why yes. Did you not hear? That's been floating around before the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Ginny, no offense." Harry looked apologetically at Ginny. "There was a large discussion whether or not Lucius had a son and who it is."

"Colin Creevey told us about that yesterday, do you not remember?" Ron questioned.

"I didn't think it about it being that one." I said honestly.

"That's the only big named Lucius in the wizard world." Harry added.

"I'm going to Herbology to get an early start. See you later," I said goodbye, lost in thought about the news about Draco. I had not known that the cruel man was his father. Maybe that's why he's so mean here.

* * *

><p>Me: OMG! Those girls are so mean!<p>

Hermoine: Why? What happened? *completely clueless*

Lily: Nothing! *gives glare*

Me: Nothing!

Ron: Oh emm gee, i actually got to talk!

Me: Surprisely yes. The author must have been in a good mood :p

Harry: Aren't you the author?

Me: Shhhhh, who told you?

Harry and Ginny: *reads Snape's diary*

Snape: WHO GAVE YOU THAT BOOK!

Lily: Uh ohh... George and Fred are busted..

Fred and George: *Runs off*

Me: RUN BOYS RUN! So, how'd you all like it? Good? Bad? Please R&R ^_^x


	3. An Invitation

So, after staying up all night with my best friend (Lily in this story) SamuraiPixie13, I finally have a new chapter. I hope you all like it! And before we continue, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING! ^_^ Now, on with the chappy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three <strong>_

_**An Invitation **_

_**Draco's POV**_

"Miss Granger, do tell me what a belezoar does." Professor Slughorn instructed.

"It acts as an antidote for poisons." Hermione answered, smiling once she was finished in triumph.

"Indeed it does, Granger." He smiled, pacing across the room and continuing his teaching. "Now, the belezoar indeed does act as an antidote to all poisons. There are many types of poisons, such as…" He continued the lesson.

To my surprise, I was actually zoned out. I usually paid attention in this class to find how many potions can explode or help you shape shift. I flipped through my potions book, and then stopped when it came to the Amortentia potion. It was the strongest love potion out there; it didn't create real love, or course. That is impossible. However, it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it was the most dangerous potion in this book.

I read on, seeing that it was quite difficult. I am sure Hermione wouldn't have any trouble making it, considering how intelligent she was. I wonder if she knew how? '_Stop it Draco!' _A dark voice screamed through my mind. '_Don't think of that mud blood!'_

'Shut up!' I screamed back in my head. My mind is so bossy. You know, it does have a point. Why do I keep thinking of her? I don't understand…

"Draco?" Pansy whispered. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You haven't said a word to me since Defense against the Dark Arts!" She sputtered back.

"I've been busy." I hissed. Man, she irritates me! '_Remind me why I hang out with her?'_ I asked myself.

The rest of the class passed slowly, and finally the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and dodged out of there. I wanted to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle so I wouldn't have to walk with Pansy and her disciples. Since it was break, Crabbe and Goyle went to the common room to eat cakes they took from lunch, and Pansy went to annoy the first years.

Seeing an opportunity for alone time, I went to the rarely used bathrooms where the ghost Moaning Myrtle usually lingered in, but on the girl's side unless she visited another one. I walked straight to the sink, examining over my features. I noticed that I had a little more color than usual.

"WAIT A SECOND!" I shouted, feeling my face, which was quite warm. "Was I blushing?"

A giggle echoed through the room. "Awe, I would've of never thought I would have lived to see the day where you were blushing. Oh wait, I'm dead!" The laughing began again. I looked away for a second to see Moaning Myrtle sitting upon the windowsill.

"It's good to see you again Myrtle." I said, smiling at one of my friends. She may have been dead, but she has been my friend since I was about seven. My Dad is and has been a governor since I was very little, and he brought me with him to explore what would one day be my school; one day while I was here, I wondered in here crying from being yelled at by him for walking in his office during a meeting. I was frightened when she first sprang out of one of the sinks, but then I became quite fond of her. I talked to her about everything, and she listened. Sometimes she would give me advice, but that was when she wasn't in despair.

"I'm so glad to see you back. I thought you didn't keep your promise." She giggled, and swooped down to look at me. "You've gotten even cuter than before."

"Thank you. Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I sat down against the wall, dropping my school stuff beside me.

"How do you like finally attending here?" She asked.

"It's good. I've met some cool people." I thought back to Hermione.

"That's good Draco. I was hoping you could make a few friends," She smiled.

"Myrtle, can you tell me anything about Hermione Granger?" I questioned.

"Why do you want to know about her?" She wailed. "I can't believe you're looking at other girls!"

"Myrtle, it was just a question." I tried to calm her down. "Now do you?"

"Well, if you have to know about her," She began with a disgusted groan, "she is very smart; she always gets outstanding in her OWLS. She is I Gryffindor, and comes in my bathroom sometimes to think or brew potions. She is one of the greatest witches Hogwarts has ever had so far. Also, that Ronald Weasley boy makes her cry frequently, so she comes in here to cry, almost like you do."

"Interesting," I muttered. "What does the brute do to make her cry?"

"I don't know, but she always seems very upset. All of the other Weasley's treat her very well though. I asked her once, but she was crying too hard to answer." She laughed, swirling around the room. "Poor girl, she is so taunted."

"Myrtle, how often is it?" I asked out of curiousity.

"She hasn't yet, but the school year did just begin." She answered.

Maybe I can catch her in here. I would like to talk to her; I don't know who she is very well, but I feel very curious about her. Perhaps I can meet here somewhere. I have the perfect plan, and it will work since we don't have a curfew this year. My plan will go into action at Dinner.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Finally," I sighed, dropping my books onto the table closest to the window in the common room. Luckily we didn't have much homework on the first day; however, I had already finished it so I won't have to worry about it today.

"Finished already?" Ginny asked, sitting across from me.

"Yeah, I finished earlier." I answered. "Are you finished?"

"Yep, we didn't have that much." She said.

There was a comfortable silence, and then Ginny randomly broke it. "So, 'Mione, were you feeling okay earlier? Were you serious?"

"About what?" I questioned.

"The Draco thing," She replied with a look of concern. "Harry and I were talking about it when you left, and we weren't sure what that was about."

"Oh, that," I frowned, forgetting that I said too much. "I didn't think I said that out loud…"

"I see… Well, where you serious?" She asked again. Man, I have such a nosey best friend!

"And if I was?" I pressed.

"Well than that would be perfectly fine, and I will pay closer attention to you two." She replied with a wink.

"Well then, I suppose I don't need to respond since you know the answer." We laughed, and decided to go to dinner since the final class bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOo

I was in the Great Hall with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George. We were talking about how our first class day back went, and I was constantly looking at the Slytherin table. Draco was watching me since I walked in; he smiled at me, and continued to watch me.

Losing track of the conversation, I continued to exchange glances with him. At one moment, it looked like he blew a kiss at me, he smiled really big. I didn't understand it was a letter he blew over with a pinch of magic to help until it landed in my hand. I opened the folded letter, flattening the creases enough to read it.

It had been written in a beautiful type of cursive; you can tell this took time and wasn't quickly scribbled by how neat it was.

_Hermione, _

_Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8:30. Don't worry about getting in trouble, Dumbledore decided not to set a curfew this year as long as we don't go to the forbidden areas, get some sleep for classes, and stay out of trouble. I hope to see you there. _

_Draco_

I reread the letter, giggling this time. I looked up because everyone's voices cut off. Apparently no one see that I received this. I glanced at everyone's curious face. I took a drink of my water, then laughed.

"What?" I asked, observing everyone's stares.

"What's that 'Mione?" Harry asked, eyeing the letter suspiciously.

"This, oh nothing," I lied, smiling. "Just a paper I dropped earlier."

"Who were you looking at? Neville asked, trying to look in the direction I was looking at and got bewildered.

"What was the giggling for?" Fred questioned.

"And what's with the constant smiling?" George added.

"What was written on that paper?" Ron jumped in.

"Who's wrote it?" Ginny asked.

It's one thing to be hounded by Ginny, but a completely different one to be hounded by all of the Weasley's.

"You all ask a lot of questions; however, I haven't the time to answer them. I have to go see a teacher about something. Bye." I rose from my seat, quickly dodging any more of their questions. I rushed out of the hall, giving myself one last opportunity to see their priceless expressions.

* * *

><p>Sorry for a shorter chappy than the others, but I wanted to make the next part a chappy itself. So, how's you like it? Good? Bad?<p>

PS: Sorry for no characters in this one, but they all have detetion with Minerva. They send their condolences. See you soon! Please R&R! ^_^


	4. Astronomy Tower

Me: So finally, after all that time, Chappy 4! I'm so excited to read it! :p

Cast: But you're the author.

Me: I can still be excited! I type it, it doesn't mean I know what I write, right?

Cast: If you say so...

Me: You're lucky I got you all out of detention!

Cast: ...

Me: That's what I thought. Anyways, on with the chappy! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

_**Astronomy Tower**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

I walked down the many halls to the Astronomy Tower. Once I approached the swirly staircase to the tower, I paused, listening to the wind outside; I didn't hear any noise about me. Does this mean he stood me up!

"Hermione, you came." A voice came from behind me, causing me to jump. The voice laughed at my reaction. "Don't worry, it's just me." It was Draco.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, blushing a little at my reaction. "I'm glad it's you."

"I wanted to apologize for my rudeness at you and your friends. I don't mean to, but it just comes out." He said.

"Oh, it's okay," I smiled up at him.

"I wanted to apologize for a while; I just couldn't get you alone. I felt even more guilty whenever everyone from Gryffindor said you thought I was a lying jerk." He gave a small laugh, yet you can still see how wounded he actually was by this.

"About that… I didn't mean it. I was just upset." I said, feeling a little guilty I said that in the first place.

"Don't worry about it," He gave me a genuine smile, which made me decided he needs to smile a lot more.

"Draco, why did you invite me here?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"I wanted to talk to you; I feel that we can be friends, so I wanted to try to learn more about you." He shrugged. "I know, that sounds stupid."

"Oh no, not at all! I agree with you completely." I smiled.

"Do you want to sit?" He asked, reaching out for my hand. I nodded, and I took his hand. He led me up the stairs to a few soft chairs that overlooked the outdoors.

"You know, this was where I used to go all the time. Isn't it just beautiful?" He looked out at the stars.

"It is beautiful." I agreed.

"You know, no one comes up here anymore. I never brought anyone up here before." He glanced at me, smirking.

"So why me?" I asked, feeling a little special.

"There's just something about you." He answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A few weeks had passed since the first trip to the Astronomy Tower with Draco. We went there to meet almost every night since then. It was absolutely amazing; we talked about anything and everything.

We had become such good of friends that we were almost always together. We would meet up during some of our free periods, and we would do our homework together. He was such a good friend, yet there was still so much that he was keeping from me.

Today, we were heading to the courtyard to sit next to the big tree that he usually climbs on. On our way, Ginny, Lily, and the others saw us laughing and they gave us a weird look. Ginny gave me the look like 'That's where you disappear to.' No one knows about Draco and mine's new friendship, so this came new to everyone. This was the first day we weren't in secret.

"Hey," I greeted, biting back a laugh.

"Hello there." Ginny greeted back. "What are you two doing together?" Her nosey side was kicking in high gear.

"We were going to study." I replied, trying not to laugh when Draco playfully winked at me.

"That's studying all right…" Ron muttered, and Harry nudged him.

"That sounds cool. Are you two friends now?" Lily asked, wearing a big grin.

"Yeah, we are. You can join us if you want." I offered.

"That sounds-" Harry began, but was cut off by Ginny stomping on his foot.

"No, that's okay. You have fun. We'll catch up with you later." Lily declined for Ginny.

"Okay, see you later." I waved, and then walked off with Draco.

_**Lily's POV**_

We all watched as Hermione and Draco walked away from us.

"So that's where she runs too." Ron pouted.

"Why didn't you let us go?" Harry complained to Ginny.

"Because, she knows exactly what she's doing. We don't need to babysit her." Ginny stated promptly.

"Is there something else she's not telling us?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"I have no idea." Ginny answered.

"I'm going to go; I'll see you soon I hope." I said, waving to everyone and walking towards the school.

I really didn't want to go to my common room, but I had no choice; I needed to get my gloves for Herbology. The reason why I don't want to go is one word: Pansy. Pansy and her disciples are always trying to find ways to make this a living h*ll for me.

"Wanweird," I choked out the password, preparing myself for what is in store for me.

I quickly observed the room to see who all was there. Tracey and a few of her friends were talking in one corner, and Crabbe and Goyle were eating cakes while sprawling out on the couch. I said hi to Tracey and went to get my gloves.

My nightmare came to life whenever I opened to door of the dormitory to leave. It was none other than Pansy and Daphne Greengrass. Pansy had her hand s on her hips and Daphne was crossing her arms across her chests. I don't know what their problem was, but they looked p*ssed off.

"Speaking of the pest, here she is." Daphne rolled her eyes in my direction.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to sounds braver than I was.

"You know, there are a lot of things I want." Pansy began, pushing me in the room and shutting the door, leaving just the three of us. Daphne gave a small evil chuckle.

"Why did you shut the door?" I asked, backing up a little.

"You shouldn't have come here." Pansy said, coming closer to me. Before everything went blurry, I saw something coming at me.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Lily, what happened to your nose?" I asked, examining her blood covered nose.

"I fell going down from the tower." She explained, dabbing the blood off her nose.

"That must have been a pretty bad fall." George said, giving her another clothe to wipe the blood.

"What was the spell Professor Sprout and Professor Snape used?" Fred mumbled. "Ah, I got it. Repairo," Fred said the spell to try to heal the injury. "Any better Lily?"

"Yes, thank you. It's much better." Lily smiled at the twins. "Thank you for your medical assistance."

"Anytime Lil." The twins replied.

"Did you know that there's going to be a karaoke party for Slughorn's club?" Ginny asked us, reminding us that we were at the dinner table and this is time we shouldn't use magic; she is like a mother.

"Really? That sounds like so much fun. Good thing we're all in it. Who's all going?" Lily, who was granted permission from Professor Snape and Dumbledore to sit here, said.

"It does sound fun. Ginny, you, Luna, Lily, Hermione, Fred and George, Ron, me, and some more students are going. Also some of the staff is going; I heard Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore are for sure going." Harry answered.

"I can't wait for that. It's going to be pretty amazing." I said, nudging Draco, who was also allowed to sit here.

"Why is it a karaoke party?" Ron asked.

"Karaoke is fun, duh." Fred said.

"It's not just karaoke, but it's a party!" George added.

"When is it?" Neville questioned, staring down at his glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm not sure, but it I'll let you know when I figure it out." Ginny said smiling.

Our conversations about pretty much everything kept us in there longer than usual. Strangely, we stayed with the rest of the school since not many people leave early. One of them was on how young Professor Snape was; he was only in his mid-twenties. Who knew that? When we were all done, we headed back to the common rooms. On the way out, Draco walked with me.

"Are you up for the tower tonight?" Draco asked, pushing my hair away from my eyes.

"Honestly, I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if I turn in earlier? I'm really sorry, but it's been a long day." I said, feeling a little guilty.

"Of course not Hermione, go to sleep." He agreed. "You deserve it anyway."

He waved goodbye, and began to recede to his tower. Maybe I was over tired because the next thing I knew was that I was in his arms for a hug. And even weirder, he hugged me back. We got a few stares from people for our sudden display of "affection". His embrace was very warm and felt safe.

He retrieved himself from me once I had pulled back. He was wearing a soft smile, looking down on me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I turned to walk away, taking one last glance at him. This moment was like the romantic ones on movies or in fairytales where the boy watches the girl walking away; to be honest, I didn't think it would feel as good as I'm feeling now. My heart was racing, and I didn't know why. My face was numb from smiling so much. I flopped on my bed with a gentle sigh, drifting off into a slumber.

* * *

><p>Me: Awwwwwwie, how sweet!<p>

Hermione: That's kind of creepy when you stalk us around...

Me: I need to see what you're doing so I can secretly capture it dear :)

Draco: I don't think your very secretive about it.

Me: Excuse me? I don't think you need to say anything Mister! You don't want to make the author angry, do you?

Draco: ... you're very scary, even though you're my wife...

Me: I'm glad you're into your character very well, but remember those last words you said.

Lily: Why am I always picked on?

Me: To make you a damsel in distress.

Lily: Why?

Me: It makes your love life adorable!

Lily: Oh, then I'm okay with that.

Harry: I'm excited!

Ginny: Why?

Harry: I'm in the next chapter alot!

Ginny: I'm happy for you Harry

Me: Anyways, How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know please! ^_^


	5. Nightmares

Vwwaa Laaa! Finally, chappy 5! Sorry for the long time, I went to visit some family and I didn't have my computer. Not only that, but I'm working on another story and I am in deeeeep decision about deleting my other ones (except this one, i like this one :D ) With that said, I hope you like this one! But before we read, i want to say two things. First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and are following this story (you know who you are), so THANKS! ^_^ And secondly, I had one reviewer say something about why did I make Pansy that way. She has a story, and she targets Lily for a reason, which will come out in later chappys'. I'm sorry if anyone didn't like the way I portrayed Pansy, but there are good reasons :D Anyways, enough of my babble, Chappy 5 awaits!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

_**Nightmares**_

_**Lily's POV**_

"Miss Evans," A voice called.

I stopped in my tracks to see who was calling for me: Professor Snape. I gave a small smile to him. "Yes Professor?"

"Why were you bleeding?" He questioned.

"I fell going down the stairs." I lied.

"You need to be more careful of those stairs, Miss Evans. Remember you have detention with me this Friday for being late." He reminded, and walked off.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Hermione, what's up with you and Draco?" Harry, who was sitting next to me in our Common Room, questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, it's kind of obvious. You are always together now and such. Why?"

"What's obvious? And we're together because we're friends."

"What's obvious is that you two are implying that you're more than friends. And since when did you become friends? Last I knew you called him a lying jerk, and then changed it to he's misunderstood. What's going on?"

"We are **only** friends; if we were more I would tell you. We have been friends for a while now. I called him that because I was frustrated and resulted to lashing out. And as far as I know, nothing's going on..."

"Okay Hermione. Sheesh, you need to calm down. I'm not picking an argument or anything; I was just saying."

"Okay. Well on an _actual_ note, how are you and Ginny?"

"We're doing pretty good; she's been wrapped up in school and the party, so we don't see each other much unless dinner or have any free time."

"Oh, I see. And how are you holding up Harry? I heard about you being attacked by dementors. Are you alright? Lily told me you were attacked when you went to visit Hagrid."

"I'm holding up, thanks for the concern. I'm alright, just a little confused."

"Confused about what?"

"They keep saying I'm the 'Chosen One' and all that, but I am easily attacked. Why would the chosen one be so vulnerable?"

"You are very strong Harry. You _**are**_ the Chosen One, like it or not. It's not that you're vulnerable, because everyone is; it's because you're different. You have something not many have: love."

"That's what Sirius and Lupin keeps saying."

"And if they say it, why don't you believe them?"

"I have considered what they say; however, think about how many times they were wrong and I was right."

"Harry, everyone makes mistakes. You've been wrong just as much as they have."

"You do have a point there 'Mione. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hermione, do you think Voldemort's getting stronger?"

"In the case of people fearing his name, which is the fearing of itself, then yes, that's very strong."

"No, aside from that. What I mean is…him getting stronger, like he himself?"

"Well, he might be. No one can really tell because he's been in hiding. In my opinion, I think he's weaker than normal, and he's recuperating so he can get the strength to come back."

"Do you think I should risk it to go and kill him, or should I just wait, and let him get stronger?"

"Harry…"

"I don't want to risk it, but do I really have a choice… People died for me Hermione, people are risking their lives for what, _me? _Of all people, me…"

"Listen to me, 'the ultimate choice for a man, in as much as he is given to transcend himself, is to create or destroy, to love or to hate.' Do what you feel is right. It's a choice for you and only you to make; however, don't risk anything out of guilt. It is our choice to risk ourselves for you. It's not because you're the Chosen One, it's because you're Harry Potter, the boy who we all love for him, not what he has done. A boy who is helpful and always caring. A boy who is our friend. Family. It doesn't matter what we risk, because this is one life, and we need to live it to the fullest, not to be coped up all day just to stay safe from harm because no where is really safe."

"Reading Psychology books again?"

"Always,"

Harry laughed, and then continued. "Thanks, I appreciate your advice."

"Your welcome." I smiled, patting him on the leg as I adjusted the way I sat. "What brought that up?"

"Honestly 'Mione, I don't know. I just have this strong feeling that _he_'s near or something."

"Don't worry yourself about it. The time will come when it comes. You'll win, I know it."

"_It's good to see you again, Miss Granger. I was wondering when you'd come back; it's been a long time." The dark monotone voice greeted from underneath a long, black robe in which encased his whole figure. He slowly circled where I hung on from the ceiling; seeing that I couldn't reply, he laughed. _

"_A cat got your tongue Miss Granger, I thought you would of learned how to talk with that brain of yours." _

"_V…Voldemort?" I stuttered, rattling with fear mixed with anger at how vulnerable I am at the moment; to make matters worse, I absolutely despised my vulnerability. _

"_Good observation, at least I know that you still have some intelligence in you." _

"_What am I doing here?"_

_He smirked, and untied me, letting my feet lightly touch the ground, and then backed away. _

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Now now, don't be angry with your Master."_

"_Master, what the h*ll are you talking about?"_

"_Shhh now, don't work yourself too much."_

"_SHUT UP BA*TARD!" _

_I yelled at him as he just stood there in front of me, giving me a dead glare. In the moment of me blinking, a sharp pain began to spread across my face, knocking me to the ground. I looked up, seeing him put his hand down. _

"_You…you just hit me…" I felt the heat coming off my face. _

"_I told you not to work yourself too much." He reached on the table for his wand. "Now, you will remember to listen."_

_Screaming, I watched as he pointed the wand at me before everything went black…_

_**Ginny's Perspective **_

"Hermione! WAKE UP!" Hysterically, I began to shake Hermione. She woke me up from her screaming, and before anyone else could wake up, I caste a spell to keep the sleeping silence.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Her head was burning up and her cheek looked like there was a bruise forming. '_Wait, was she talking to me,' _I thought when she started to wave her arms in front of herself frantically, as if pushing someone away maybe, or just reflex.

"Hermione, come on, wake up! What's going on with that head of yours?" I ripped a piece of her blanket, ran to my bed to put some water on it, and dabbed at her cheek in hopes to bring down the swelling. 'Should I go get help, or would she be okay?' I debated, having a mental breakdown.

I stood up, and paced back and forth to think of something. When I turned to pace back, she flew up from her sleep and was breathing heavily.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Running to her, I saw that she looked like she seen a ghost.

"I-I-I'm fine. Ginny , go back to sleep, it's like two in the morning." She replied, trying to even out her breath.

"No, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream. There's nothing to worry about, I promise. Get some sleep; goodnight." She rubbed her red eyes, and laid back on her pillow; as I climbed back into my bed, I saw her slowly close her eyes, and drift back into a slumber.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I rolled over, seeing it was maybe around six in the morning; no one was up, as I always did get up earlier than everyone. I slipped into my house shoes -I guess you could call them- and got my outfit with my robes ready so I can go take a shower.

Quietly closing the doors, I walked into the deserted shower room. It was the shower part of the bathroom, so I call it the shower room, for effect I guess. I laid my stuff down, and turned on the faucets to take a shower.

I desperately needed one too; my nightmare made me all sweaty and gross. After I was all done, I crept over to the sink, brushing out my hair; however, all this brushing is useless because my hair will become wavy again.

I glanced at myself in the mirror for the first time this morning. "What is that?" I lightly touched my cheek, wincing in pain. "This can't be… I didn't really get this in my dream? Maybe I hit it on something… But in a shape like this!" In panic, I got dressed and ran back to the room, got my school stuff, and ran to the library.

I went straight to the section on dreams. Luckily, I found a book called _Dreams: Meanings, Premonitions, and Reality_. I figured that sounded as close as I'm getting to it since this subject for students was diminutive; the restricted section I believe would be filled to the last open space with them.

I flipped through some pages, reading the main points of the topic. I saw a lot of interesting facts, like how your dreams used to mean that they showed the desires of your heart. If that was true, I must be a mentally insane or might as well be dead.

"Here we go." I said in triumph as I flipped to a page that included premonitions and reality. There was one specific thing that caught my eye, and that was the thing about how when you sleep, your subconscious creates a double of you. It sleeps while you're awake, and you sleep while it's awake. It looks very complicated, but I guess that's what you get in a life like mine.

"So I have a double me running around?" So confused, I read through more of the article. Actually, that must just be a phrase of speech. It says here, "_It is a mere state of mind. There isn't actually two of you, it's just showing you something in the present moments that you need to see._" So what is it that I need to see?...

* * *

><p>Wow, it's so weird to read this over; this chapter turned out to be over 12 pages, so I figured I'd split is into two chappy's instead; the next one is comin' to you soon! :D Oh emmm gee! Crazy, right? The start of craziness! I can't believe that all happened! By the way, how was the chappy? Good? Bad? Any tips? Thank you! Please R&amp;R! ^_^x<p> 


	6. Mudblood

Like I just promised in Chappy Five, here's Chappy Six! :D Read and enjoy... :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

_**Mudblood**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted as she walked down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Ginny," I said, smiling to her as she slowly came down. "How are you today love?"

"I am even better now that I saw you." She answered with a giggle.

"Oh Ginny," My face got a little hot, but it soon cooled when I noticed something strange. "Ginny, where's Hermione? She's usually with you."

"I don't know, I was just about to ask you the same thing. I hope she's okay."

"She's probably doing some work or studying. What makes you question if she's okay?"

"I don't know, it's just last night made me worry about her more than I ever did."

"What happened last night?"

"Everyone was sleeping, and it was around three in the morning. I heard someone tossing and turning, but I didn't think anything of it because people do that a lot. After a while, it got more frantic, and I heard mumbling; after the mumbling came the screams. I shot out of bed because I knew that instant it was Hermione. Before I did anything, I made sure no one else woke up. I tried to wake her up, and I just couldn't. I felt so guilty because there was nothing I could do except was her as she struggled and was in pain. She finally woke up, told me to go to sleep, and went back to bed. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen." She explained, trying her hardest to keep herself at ease. I pulled her in my arms to reassure her that I was here for her.

"It's okay." I said, trying to comfort her; then, I tried to understand it and be calm so it wouldn't stress out Ginny. "That is awful strange. Did she say anything about it?"

"The only thing about it she said was that it was a nightmare, which is what I figured."

"I could only wonder about what… How was she after she woke up?"

"She seemed shaken, of course, but other than that, she seemed fine. I don't think she had any physical injuries or anything, but I was also half asleep when all this happened."

"How about we go eat breakfast and calm down; maybe we'll see here there. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please, don't tell anyone about this until we talk to her about it. You can maybe pass with Lily, but no one else."

"I promise Harry." She stood up on her tippy toes, kissed my cheek, and pulled my hand to go to the Great Hall.

_**Lily's POV**_

"Glad to see you finally join us!" I laughed, gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

"Glad to make it, I didn't want to get out of bed." Harry joked.

"Hey, where's Hermione? Has anyone seen her?" Ginny questioned with a worried expression.

"She's not with you?" Ron asked.

"No, I figured she was here." Ginny admitted.

"I saw her running from the girl's bathroom earlier, but I couldn't catch her fast enough to ask." Neville said.

"Why would she be running?" I asked.

"Maybe Ron was did something to her." Fred suggested, and Ron shot him a dirty look.

"You have a habit of that, you know." George agreed.

"I think she's probably finishing up work or studying in the library." Luna suggested. "Or maybe she found the tip of a Unicorn's horn. You know that is very rare; it's hard to locate a horn, but even harder to get the tip off of it. Did you know that?" Luna is such a character! She was, as usual, reading her father's paper and wearing her feather-shaped glasses that were different colors.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I quickly walked in to breakfast, making sure that I had my head down so that people couldn't see what happened to my face. I really don't feel like getting swamped with a million and one questions.

"There she is!" Luna exclaimed; even though I wasn't looking, I knew she was smiling.

"Wait, she's not with Draco, that's new." Ron mumbled, and Fred and George both punched his arm.

"Don't even start." Lily threatened, and he shrugged, and looked away.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked, trying to look in my eyes.

"I was studying, as usual. You know, my usual schedule." I faked a laugh, but no one fell for it. I grabbed a small bottle of milk so that I could at least drink something; I didn't feel too good to eat, but I knew I needed something. Making sure they couldn't see the left side of my face, I looked at them. "I got to go, I left my stuff in the library, see you later."

"Wait, what's wrong with you Hermione?" Harry asked. "You usually stay here and study here, and you've been looking down since you got in here. What happened?"

"I just wanted to read a few books in there where it was quiet. And nothing happened, I just didn't sleep very well. See you guys later."

I raced out of there, making sure that the left part of my face was hidden. I can tell I will have a lot of explaining to do later, but it's worth it. I guess not looking up has it's perks because I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch-" The boy started to threaten, but stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay Hermione?"

"It's okay; it's my fault. And I'm okay Draco." I said, trying to find a way around him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just have to-" The luck of my day…not. Continuing my bad day streak, I tripped over his foot and fell on the cold floor; luckily, no one was around to see my fall.

"Hermione! I am so sorry, are you-" He stopped, and I knew from there he saw my face. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I-It's nothing, really. I was just practicing potions and it exploded, and it hurt me. Like I said, it was nothing."

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. I know what getting smacked by someone looks like, trust me. Who did this to you?"

"No one, honestly."

"You can tell me who did this to you, you know. They will pay for hurting you like they did. Now who did this?" You can tell he was getting defensive and angry by the tone of his voice.

"No one did this to me Draco, I promise."

"Hermione, tell me."

"I don't have any _real_ to tell about!"

"My dad was right, you filthy mud bloods-"

Before he could even finish, I smacked dead across the face. His head flew with the motion of my hand. "Now you can see how it feels to get hit!" By this point, there were a few first years and some sixth years walking out from the hall, witnessing what just happened. "Goodbye, Malfoy." I gave him an evil glare, and I walked away, towards the library to get my stuff.

On the way back from getting my stuff, I got a lot of smiles from people I didn't even know and a few people told me good job; on what, I have no clue. I turned into my first class of the day, which was empty as usual. Charms was taught by Professor McGonagall today since our usual one was busy today.

"Good morning Miss Granger. It's good to have you in my class again." The Professor said as I sat down at my desk.

"Good morning Professor. It's good to see that you're back today." I said, smiling.

She looked up from her desk, opening from her mouth to say something, then shut it quickly. "Miss Granger," She asked, retreating from her desk and walking towards me. "Is someone bullying you here?" She lightly touched my cheek to examine it, and she quickly pulled away when she felt me wince.

"Of course not, Professor." I answered, scared to say anything more.

"Then what happened here?"

"I just fell against the frame of the door when I was leaving." I quickly lied.

"Are you sure about that?" She tilted her head as she looked me in the eyes.

"Yes Ma'am."

"If you say so." She began to return to her desk when she stopped and looked back. "Miss Granger, if you need anything at all, please feel free to ask. If you don't feel well enough for today's lessons, you may be excused. You work hard enough, and I am positive you are ahead of our lessons."

"Thank you, Professor, but I don't find that necessary."

"If you change your mind, let me know." She sat back at her desk and looked through a few papers before adding, "And Miss Granger, I heard about what happened. I don't know what caused your argument with Mr. Malfoy, but I am glad you stood up for yourself."

"Thank you, Professor." I was sure I was wearing a grin of victory now.

"Also, I do have one last question. It wasn't him who…" She asked, gesturing to the bruise on my face.

"Of course not, Professor."

"Thank you for your cooperation Miss Granger. You may proceed."

* * *

><p>So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Any tips? And I can honestly say Draco is an idiot in this one.. His overprotectiveness might not always be a good thing when it makes him so protective he's mad...if that makes sense ;p I hoped you liked it! Please R&amp;R! ^_^x<p> 


	7. Deatheater

Taaa daaa! Finally comes Chappy Seven! I'm so soweee that it took such a long time, but I've been a little busy, and then I got writers block about what chapter I wanted some things, but the best moments I am saving for later! "^-^ Before you read, I want to thank everyone who is following, favorited, and reviewed on this. It makes me very happy to continue this! So I would like to thank this few people:

_**SamuraiPixie13**_

_**LoVelyHeAdGiRl96**_

_**InuXKagsObseSSedFan**_

_**Lily love snowdrop**_

_**Dark Preistess**_

Thank you all! I really appreciate the reviews! Anyways, on with the story! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

_**Deatheater **_

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Professor, why aren't you at breakfast today?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Miss Granger; however, we both are wanting to be in peace before the day starts, yes?" Professor McGonagall replied, her glasses on the edge of her nose.

"I suppose so, Professor." I answered, deciding to not continue speaking, just in case I said something I shouldn't say.

I looked into the mirror on the wall from my seat; I became very surprised that the mark on my face was still lingering. You would think it would have faded by now for it to have happened hours ago; however, I can say it didn't cover the whole side of my face anymore, but where it was still showing, you could definitely see it. I caste a nonverbal spell to see if it would disappear, and it was still there. _'I don't understand!' _I screamed in my head.I mean, I didn't get a good look at Draco after what I did to him, but he surely wouldn't have a mark when he comes in here.

'_Draco…'_ I sighed in my thoughts. What am I going to do when he comes in here? I never miss class, except for the one time when I was recovering from what happened with the Chamber of Secrets, and whenever I run errands for teachers. I was actually taking her offer into thought, considering everyone is in some of my classes: Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Lily…and Draco…

Maybe I can go back in time and- no, I can't. I had to give my time-turner back to the Ministry of Magic after I quit taking all of those extra classes. _'It's no use,'_ I muttered. Forgetting I wasn't alone, I saw Mrs. McGonagall look up from her desk.

"Did you say something, Miss Granger?" She asked.

"No, Professor." I answered.

"Breakfast is about to end soon, so if you need to go get anything, you may now. And if you change your mind about going through classes today, tell me when you return; hence, I will inform the other professors about you not feeling well today and I send you back to your dormitory." She offered.

"Thank you, Professor." I gave her a small smile, leaving all of my belongings that I already had in here, and slowly left the room. It was good to see more than myself in the mirror; and I hadn't many people at all, but I can hear Dumbledore's voice echo through the hallway from the Great Hall.

From this, I can tell that he was about to dismiss people. I didn't really need anything, I just wanted to stretch so I won't be so cooped up for the next few hours. I started walking back, and than I started running for no apparent reason. I stopped outside the entrance of the room to catch my breath and try to make it as even as I could. I walked in, seeing everything was still in place, just the way I left it, and Professor McGonagall was still at her desk, preparing our lesson for today.

"It didn't take you very long, Miss Granger; however, I am glad you are still in one piece." She let out a small chuckle, and then went back to her lesson plans.

I gave a small laugh, and then returned to my seat. I distracted myself, until I started hearing kids come in. I listened to some peoples conversations. I tried not to laugh at a few, and my mind was racing as some: "Did you hear about what happened to Malfoy?", "Did you notice how there are less students here?", "Did you see Potter and Ginny? It's so cute, they seem so happy.", "Neville and Luna would be perfect for each other, don't you think?". There were a lot more of conversation, but those are the few I've heard.

My heart stopped whenever I seen a miserable looking Draco and his minions come in. I tried not to look, but I can tell his eyes were set on me. Everyone was standing, talking to their friends; luckily, Draco was doing that too. His seat was next to me in every class, so I was thankful that he wasn't seated yet.

When he decided to walk over, I quickly sprang up with my stuff, without notice from anyone but him. In a voice barely up to a whisper, I gave my answer to McGonagall's offer: "Professor, can I please be excused for the day?"

She nodded, and gave me a small piece of paper that had her signature with a little note stating that I was excused. I slid that in my books, and walked out of the scene behind me that I won't have to be a part of.

"I know! When are we going to practice so we can smash them in Quidditch?" I heard Ginny's voice come towards my direction, along with more than one persons footsteps. I wanted to run and hide from them, but I had no where to go.

"I haven't planned that yet; I will try to schedule it at the end of this week if I can. I was going to do it on the weekend, but it's the Hogsmeade trip." I heard Harry answer.

"When's the next game?" Lily questioned.

"Next week Friday," Ron stated.

"Wonderful, I love games!" Luna, who was always full of enthusiasm, cheered.

"That's great. I have detention this Friday, so I had to make sure I wouldn't miss it." Lily explained.

"Our Lil, detention?" Fred was shocked at that explanation.

"No way! How?" George asked.

"Long story, but I'll tell you-" She stopped in the conversation spotting me, and smiled. "Hermione!" She ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. "I am so glad to see you! I missed you so much at breakfast, and… Where are you going? Our class is that way."

"I know, but Professor McGonagall asked me to do some things for her." I scurried quickly in my head for the story. "I was there first, and she asked me, so I said I would."

I heard everyone said bye to Luna, Neville, George, Fred, and Ginny, and continue on to me and Lily. I could tell she seen the bruise, but she didn't say anything; she was probably doing what she always did that I appreciated: waiting for me to tell her and she would be patient.

"Hey," Harry and Ron both greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"'Mione, what happened to-" Ron started, but Lily nudged him and gave him a look. While they were fuming, Harry decided to talk to me.

"Hermione, Ginny told me what happened. Don't worry, we are all here for you. I don't know what happened with Malfoy, and what happened in your dream, but all I know is if he did that to you…"

"It wasn't him; it's okay, Harry." Harry reached down to feel my face, seeing me wince a little.

"Be careful from now on, and I will keep you safe, I promise. You're my best friend and my little smart "sister", so nothing will happen to you." He laughed, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Harry. Now all of you, get going. McGonagall may be in a good mood, but she doesn't like when people are late." I laughed.

"Okay, bye." Lily and Harry were walking away, but Ron stayed behind.

"Ron, you're going to be late." I said, confused by him not following Harry.

"Hermione, what happened?" His cool hand lightly brushed my warm face.

"Nothing," I said, reaching my hand up to his, pulling it down.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I…I…Just take it easy, and don't get into trouble. And good job with Malfoy, he deserved it for whatever he did to you. Bye." He walked off, leaving me with his cool touch and my mind racing.

"What was that?" I breathed quietly whenever everyone was out of hearing distance. After a few minutes of pondering, I decided to go back in my room and try to get some sleep again.

_**Harry's POV**_

"Harry, come here for a word please." Professor McGonagall said, addressing me to the hallway. I followed with a nervousness of what I had gotten into this time.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked her.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you." She said. "It is very important; leave your supplies here, I will take care of them."

She reentered the classroom, leaving me alone with my mind filled with questions. I was so preoccupied I never asked any questions. I was so anxious I pretty much ran through the hallways to the entrance of the staircase, frightening a few first years.

"Important." I said, realizing Professor McGonagall wouldn't of told me that if there wasn't a reason. And sure enough, the statue turned, revealing a winding staircase that led up to the door.

I knocked on the door, and I heard a voice call out to me. "Come in Harry."

I opened the door, seeing the Headmaster seated at his desk with his hands together, looking at me. "You would like to speak to me sir?"

"That is correct, my boy. Please, do come take a seat; you might as well make yourself comfortable." He welcomed.

"What's this about? Professor McGonagall said it was important." I asked, getting right to the chase.

"Anxious, are you Harry?" He laughed. "Okay, so Harry, Hagrid came to tell me about your concern with the Dark Lord. Is there a reason for your concern?"

"Dumbledore, you know I have every reason in the world to have a concern. He murdered my parents, he is always trying to kill me, and he's causing so much trouble and widespread fear among our world." I explained. "And not only that, you know about when the dementors attacked me this year. Sometimes, my scar burns at random, like he's here, watching me."

"Precisely, Potter. The reason why I ask for your concern is because I have the same concern. I have caught sense of him last night, but I could not locate where he could have been, but he was indeed in this school. He himself cannot get through the walls; however, if he was manipulating a student here, he would have easy access; thus, I want you to create a small army to watch over our school, almost like security. You, Miss Granger, and Ronald Weasley are to run it, since you three have a lot of commitment and potential."

"Why do you ask us? Why not the professors here?"

"You are at the top of the list, besides for a few professors, who have the strength and power to handle any problem or breech here. None of the professors here know of this concern, except Snape and McGonagall. You mustn't tell anyone why your doing this except for the D.A, and no one must know of the D.A except for the members. Is this all clear?"

"Yes sir. But Professor, what about the manipulator?"

"Professor Snape, McGonagall, and I are to handle that; however, if you see something suspicious, report it to one of us. Is that understood?"

"That is understood."

"Indeed. Thank you for your time Harry. You are dismissed."

"Harry, what do you think we're going to do about this? This is the time when we really need Hermione. Speaking of her, no one I talked to seen her today." Ron said during our first break.

"We'll just have to follow what Dumbledore said. I know, her ideas would be very useful right about now. I don't know, she might be sick today. I'm sure we'll see her by dinner." I replied.

"You don't this she's the one being manipulated, do you?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"No, we would know. She would tell us if something was going on." I thought back to what Ginny told me this morning; was that the possibility?

"If you say so, but we can't let our guard down on anyone. Speaking of guard, there comes Malfoy." Ron gave a disgusted glance, and looked back at his books.

"Potter. Weasley." Draco greeted.

"Malfoy." I greeted back, a little disapproved that Hermione was friends with him.

"What do you want?" Ron chimed in.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, holding his left forearm out of sight.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from her since this morning." I answered, watching his movements very closely since Ron didn't seem to notice.

Ron squinted at him. "Why do you want to know? Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you after you got slapped."

"Ron!" I hissed, trying to keep the level cooled. I was just as mad, but we had to keep control because we didn't know anything about what happened; also, we can't just make assumptions.

"It's okay Harry. I just needed to tell her something, if that's any of your business, Weasley." He answered, giving his arm another squeeze; it confused me when he did that.

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say to us." Ron stated, giving him a glare.

"Malfoy, what's wrong with your arm?" I questioned.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He answered quickly.

I looked at it for a moment, just as blood started trickling down his sleeve and running down his arm. "Draco, your bleeding!" I jumped out of my seat to try to stop the blood.

"No Harry, don't-" He was too late. I had already saw what he was trying deliberately to hide: the serpent mark. He was a deatheater. The mark was bleeding, meaning he has been ignoring his call, and that was his punishment.

I raised my wand and threw him back against a wall. "Is that what you wanted to tell her? A deatheater, I should have known. Are you going to try and kill her now? You better not go near her, or you will know what death is like."

Ron just stood watching, in shock. I'm sure he didn't expect me to lash out after I just told him not too. He sat back down, dazed.

"No, it wasn't like that! I came to apologize!" Draco lifted his bloody hands in surrender. "If I was going to hurt her, I had all the opportunities the past few months. I'm trying to protect her!"

"You filthy son of a b*tch! You stay the h*ll away from her! You aren't doing anything to protect her! You're a deatheater for crying out loud!" I yelled.

Draco pushed me back, raising his wand. "It was not my choice for becoming a deatheater!"

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me." A voice said from behind me. I turned around, seeing that Professor Snape was slowly approaching. "Put your wands up unless you three want detention."

Draco put his wand in his robe, and so did I. He left with Snape, leaving us with a confession that we could either keep silent, tell Hermione, or give this information to Dumbledore, as he could be the one being manipulated…

* * *

><p>Oooooh, that was intense! I didn't expect that... ^_^ So how was it? Good? Bad? Any tips to make it better? I hope you alll liked it!<br>Please R&R! The next chappy is gonna be up soon! :D


	8. Tension

Yay! So, here is Chappy Eight! I hope you enjoy! Before you continue though, I wanted to see if anyone noticed the change of the title in the story. If you did, you will see if went from 'Decision of Fate' to 'Perfect?'. The first one was originally temporary before I posted it on here, but then I decided to keep it. The reason why I changed it is because I feel that this one suits better; not only that, but I have been listening to the song "Perfect" by Hedley almost nonstop for about a month and it describes this perfectly. So, anyways, do continue. I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Tension

_**Draco's POV**_

"Malfoy, what were you doing? You were being summoned." Professor Snape said in a dark, monotonous voice.

"I was only talking to my friends." I stated, knowing very well that this simple excuse was going to make matters worse. '_I should've just shut up!' _I thought to myself when Snape started rubbing his temples.

"You're a deatheater, Draco. What part of that do you not understand?" He sighed. "I'm trying to help you learn everything, but you won't even attempt to listen; the Dark Lord became very," He stopped for a moment to think of a word. "I suppose you can call it in simple terms, anxious, because you wouldn't respond. It is our duty, and _he_ made your mark cause you pain because you weren't obeying _him_." He lifted up my arm, reached in his robes, wiped off the blood, then bandaged my arm. "There you are," He mumbled to himself.

"I don't care what _he_ wants. It is _**not **_my choice to do this; all I want to get out of this, not any help to continue it. Do you understand what you all ask of me?"

"We do not have a say in the demands of You-Know-Who; it is _his _and only _his_ authority to do such. Your father-"

"I don't give a d*mn about my father! It's because of him that I am in this!"

"Lucius may be a bit aristocratic and all, but even all his wealth couldn't buy any of you out of this. He's been good to you, Draco. You could have had it worse."

"He has never given a d*mn about me! All he cares about is his money; because of that I can't even make one f**king friend! They all think I am like that ba*tard!"

Snape sighed loudly, and then pushed me back against the wall with his wand raised at me. '_How many times today are people going to try to kill me!' _I thought, watching his guilty expression. He backed off, and before he walked away, he said one last thing: "Your father was a good man; however, you are even better. You have heart, Draco, and I admire you for that. You stay with me now, so don't worry about your family, they'll be fine as long as their in _his _hands at the manor."

I turned into the closest entrance-which thankfully was the abandoned bathrooms- and slid down the wall to the floor. I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks; I felt like I was in a memory with my father. The days he would be in his strict aristocratic mood and yell at me for anything…

"_Daddy, can I go play with the other kids." I asked, watching all of the students at Hogwarts play games in the courtyard from my father's office._

"_No, Draco. What have I told you about those mudbloods? The more you look at them the more you will turn into one. We can't have that, can we? No, my boy. Why don't you go count the money in your piggybank? After all, you are the only six year old who can count so high." He said, straying off subject. _

"_But Daddy…" I pleaded. _

"_Draco, for the last time, NO!" He yelled, causing my Mother to jump, almost dropping her book on social classes. _

"_Now sweetheart, don't be so hard on him. He is just a little boy." My Mother said. _

"_I don't care how old he is; no child of mine is going to turn out like __**them**__." My father replied. _

"_Well, get him toys or something." My Mother suggested, looking back down at her book; my father gave her a hard stare. _

"_Daddy, please let me play…" I chimed again, tugging on his pants._

"_That's it Draco Lucius Malfoy!" He yelled, his face turning red with anger. _

_My Mother jumped up, dropping her book. "Honey, don't you dare! He doesn't need this!" _

"_No son of mine will grow up like this! He needs to know his place in the world!" My father replied, grabbed me, causing my Mother to scream; the rest wasn't foggy, but hard for me to think about…_

I buried my face in my hands. "I hate this!" I yelled, and punched the wall, causing my knuckles to get scraped. "I f*cking hate all of this!" After I yelled, my mark started to tingle; thus, I disappeared into the meeting…

_**Harry's POV**_

"So he's a deatheater." Ron said, looking like he was in a dream.

"I'm afraid so. I wonder if Hermione knows…" I replied, lost in thought.

"Should we tell her?" Ron asked, looking like someone was about to hit him.

"No, we should wait. After all, we still didn't tell her about what happened to Lily."

"You dirty b*tch! You will pay for that!" A girl's voice, sounding like Pansy, screeched from across the library.

"No, stop it! Please! I didn't do anything!" A soft voice pleaded.

"That's Lily!" We both exclaimed, and jumped up.

_**L**__**ily's POV**_

I stared up towards Pansy's face. She had pain in her eyes, so I knew she wasn't always mean. My guess is that she takes out her anger on people she wishes she could be. Her wand was raised, even though she never really used it on me; if she did, it wasn't as major as it could be.

"Any last words before you join the crippled?" She said, picking me up off the floor with the collar of my robes.

Before I even got to say anything, she scratched my arm and pulled my hair. I didn't understand why she didn't use her wand… After she felt she did good, she threw me back against the bookcase. I would defend myself, but I'm not as advanced as my friends at fighting, or magic. Not only that, I didn't believe in violence unless this person was evil; she wasn't even close to this.

Before I knew it, Pansy was the one screaming. In my blurry vision, I saw a couple people advance on Pansy, but she ran off before they did anything. I tried to make it less blurry, but my head was throbbing so much.

"Hey, are you okay?" I saw the people, Ron and Harry, bend down next to me.

"I-I'm f-fine." I said, trying to stand, and fell right back down.

"Here, I'll take you to the nurse." Ron picked me up in his arms and started walking.

"Wait, Harry, can you get Professor Snape?" I asked quietly.

"Why?" Harry asked; both of them looked at me curiously.

"I came in here and before Pansy came, someone from my house came to tell me the start of my detentions was changed to today. I want him to help me so I can serve it." I explained softly.

"Do you want him to know everything?" He questioned, looking confused.

"No, just tell him that I tripped or I practiced the wrong spell or something." I answered, my head causing me to have to close my eyes and become quiet.

"Harry, she's not dead, is she?" Ron asked, dabbing at my head with his robe. "She's bleeding.

"She's still breathing, just get a move on it." He answered.

_**Hermione's POV**_

"_Draco, I am delighted to see you return. Why did you make me wait so long?" Voldemort's voice hissed. Draco didn't reply, but simply say down. "Answer me!" _

"_I was at school. I can't just pop out." Draco replied honestly; this answer didn't suit very well with the Dark Lord. _

"_It doesn't matter. You're a Deatheater, not a muggle. Get that into your head."_

"_I would rather be a muggle than serve under you!" _

"_Draco, don't argue with him," Narcissa told her son._

_The Dark Lord took notice once again to the others in the room. "Everyone is dismissed, now. Unless of course you want to be Nagini's dinner. She would quite enjoy that." He smirked devilishly, and watched as everyone faded out of the cool room. "Draco, you will stay put. I am not quite done with you."_

_It was a deathly silence, leaving only Draco and the Dark Lord. I appeared in only around that time; the silence would have been a better death of me, but the Lord couldn't have that. _

"_My my, it's good to see you again." His voice said. He was staring at me as I stood there, confused to be back. _

"_What do you want?" I screamed. "Haven't you tortured me enough?" _

"_My my, Miss Granger. What about 'Hi' or 'How are you?'? Didn't you miss me?" He smirked again. _

"_You wish…" I answered. _

"_Hermione?" Draco's pained voice came through the tension. _

"_Draco?" I said softly, feeling guilty. "What are you doing here?"_

_The Dark Lord laughed cruelly at the both of us. "You two know each other, I presume? You are both in __**my**__ house, after all, no?" _

"_No, I am in Gryffindor; however, I do know him very well." I explained. _

"_Ah, well they have made a mistake with you, Granger. Looks like the d*mned hat lost it's touch." He said. _

"_Stop changing the conversation, Voldemort. What. Do. You. Want?" I questioned again, not quite enjoying my visit. _

"_Very well. I wanted you." He answered. _

"_What?" I asked, confused. Draco seemed to tense at his words. _

"_As good as it would seem to have you as my slave, Miss Granger, I sadly need tonight for another reason." Voldemort explained. "You are to make a decision for me, most likely the hardest one you will make. You were tested the first time I met you, and Miss Weasley, and Miss Lovegood; however, you seemed to be the most interesting."_

_I was confused on being tested. And why did he choose me? I know for a fact that I do have more intelligence, but they would have been as good at decision making. "What decision?" _

"_Are you agreeing to this then? Do you understand that you can't back down?" The Dark Lord stated, staring directly in my eyes. _

"_Hermione, don't!" Draco cried. _

"_Shut up!" Voldemort pulled out his wand towards Draco. "Your word?"_

"_Yes." I said, giving a sigh of relief when he lowered his wand. _

"_Good." He strolled around to stand between Draco and I. "Now, Hermione, lives lie within your decision. You have to choose."_

"_Whose lives? What do I have to choose from?" I asked, watching him intently. _

"_You can save Draco here, from death for not obeying me. With his death, your Headmaster dies too. So you will save two lives. Or, you can choose to save your own live from my torment; you can be set free from me, and I will leave you alone from all this." He explained. _

"_Hermione, let me die." Draco pleaded, his voice giving out. "Dumbledore can save himself, and you will be free. Let me die." _

"_Never," I whispered, trying to control my tears. "I couldn't do that to you."_

"_You have to Hermione, please. I'm sorry for how I treated you, but you have to do this for me. Please save yourself."_

"_No, if I can save two lives, it would be better than losing two."_

"_Ah," Voldemort chimed in, his hands lowering from his temples. "You have feelings for this mudblood, don't you Draco?" _

_Draco became silent, causing the Dark Lord to laugh. "I see. You're decision Miss Granger?" Their eyes were dead set on me._

"_I choose…to save Dumbledore and Draco…" I said, looking down to advert my eyes from Draco's. _

"_Hermione, no…no…no! You can't do this! He's going to-" Draco yelled. _

"_ENOUGH!" The Dark Lord raised his wand, causing flames to shoot up. "As much as I would have loved to kill you Draco, she passed. But you are to stay, as a torture." He looked back at me. "Now to start with you…" _

_I closed my eyes as his raised his wand. "CRUCIO!" My bloody screams filled our location, falling to my knees from the pain. I could hear Draco sob, but he couldn't do anything as Voldemort has set a charm to keep him in place. Voldemort wouldn't let down, and the pain kept getting worse. The time slowly passed with this torture, until finally he stopped about twelve minutes straight later. _

_I laid there, as still as I've ever been. I should've just been dead. Draco was staring down at me wide -eyed. "Why do you do that to her?" _

"_She is mine now, so I may do as I please." Voldemort answered simply. _

"_You will pay for this!" Draco raised his wand towards Voldemort. It took much bravery to stand up to him, but even more to even attempt to raise your wand at him. "AVADA KE-"_

"_Petrificus Totalus." Voldemort said, causing Draco to freeze into a coma state. It was a body binding spell after all. "Hermione," That was the first time he called me by my first name, which caused me to get a very cold chill. "to finish with you. This is to seal our fate…" _

"_What are you doing?" I tried to say, but came out in mumbles as he put his wand to my skin. He scraped it across my forearm like a knife. It worked just like one too. Warmth spread across my arm as placed a chaste kiss on the blood. He raised up, blood all over his face. _

"_Perfect. I am done with you now." He disappeared right before my eyes. _

"_No, no! Come back!" I screamed, but I was too late. "Help! Someone help me! Help! Please! Is anyone here! Help!" I tried to move to stop the blood but I couldn't. "HELP!" _

* * *

><p>Ooooh, that was intense, eh? I didn't even realize the dramaticness I was writing until I read it. I feel like I did a pretty good job on this chapter, but I want your opinion. Good? Bad? Too soon to go crazy like this? Please review! Thank you for reading! :D ^_^<p> 


	9. A Painful Discovery

So, finally, Chappy 9! I am so excited for this one! :D Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

A Painful Discovery

_**Ginny's POV **_

"I know, I can't believe that! I have to question her about that later." I laughed, talking to Luna and Neville in the Gryffindor Common Room. They wanted to sit in here today instead of in the HufflePuff Common Room. We were the only ones in here. Everyone else in the school was either studying for the midterm NEWTS, in class, or outside today.

"I wonder where she is anyway. She hasn't been seen for a while now." Neville said.

"She might have found a new story for my father to put in the Quibbler. She knows how her intelligence can come in quite handiness to him." Luna suggested, flipping the page of the latest issue of that magazine.

"Maybe." Neville agreed, looking at her with forgiving eyes.

I swear, if they didn't become a couple one day, I will go nuts. They always flirt, even if they didn't realize it; they always smile and get along very well.

"Hey, didn't you get a new broom for Quidditch?" Neville asked me, breaking through my thoughts.

"Yea, she did. I remember because she got a very pretty letter from her Mom." Luna said when I was still trying to think.

"Oh, yea, she's right. Do you want to see it?" I asked, getting up from the chair.

"Me? Go into a girl's dormitory? I don't know…" Neville said, scratching the back of his head.

"No ones in here Neville, it's okay." Luna smiled, and pulled him up the stairs with us.

"Wait!" I said, hearing something from the other side of the door.

"What?" They both asked.

"Someone's in there." I answered, pressing my ear to the door. I couldn't hear much since these doors were thick, but I could definitely hear someone mumbling.

"Hold the door open, I'm going to go check it out." I said, looking at them for help.

"Okay," They both agreed, and followed the instructions.

I slowly walked in, seeing all of the beds were made except Hermione's. She was laying in it; however, she was curled up in a ball and her sheets that were supposed to be pure white were turning crimson red. '_Not again'_ I thought to myself when this reminded me of the other night.

"No, no…come back… help... someone help me… help…please…is anyone here… help… help!" She mumbled.

"LUNA, NEVILLE!" I screamed. They ran in, seeing the scene.

"Oh my…" Luna looked sick, and turned her head.

"What happened?" Neville asked, almost hoarse.

"I don't know. You two go get Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall, or even Professor Snape. And hurry!"

_**Harry's POV**_

"They're accident prone…" Ron said, sitting next to Hermione with his hand in hers.

We were sitting in the infirmary, watching over the sleeping Lily and Hermione. They both got injured, in different ways; thus, they are recovering here.

"It's not their fault though." I agreed, sitting back on the couch with Ginny. They had added some seating here, since there always seems to be a crowd when someone gets admitted here.

"I can't believe that." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Where am I?" Lily asked softly, sitting up from her bed.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, Miss Evans." Professor Snape greeted. He had not left her side since he brought her here and treated her. "You are in the hospital wing. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, why am I here?" She answered.

"You tell me." Professor Snape replied.

"I don't remember…" She said, gazing off into space. "All I remember was that I have to go to your detention."

"You don't have to since your ill; however, if you want to serve it since you seem to feel so concerned, you can return with me to the classroom and you can make yourself a potion to help treat your head."

"Okay." She agreed, lifting herself out of the bed; that is, until Snape stopped her.

"Not so fast, Miss Evans. You cannot walk, I'll carry you." He stated. Before she even had time to refuse, he already had her in his arms bridal-style.

"Bye," Lily said, waving to us as they walked off.

"I can't believe that either…" Ginny said, with a giggle. "A soft Snape and a unconscious Hermione. Does this mean it's the end of the world?"

Me and Ron laughed at her outburst. "I hope she'd wake up soon…" Ron mumbled, looking back down at her with a pained expression. Me and Ginny exchanged glances, but decided not to say a thing.

_**Draco's POV **_

"_Help!" I heard Hermione scream. "Draco." She called, trying to get up. She fell, resulting to having to slide herself over to me. "Draco." She said again, shaking me "Please get up, Draco; I'm so sorry, please…"_

_I could feel my heart stop when I felt warmth hit my cheeks. She's crying…over me… 'I can't believe it; a mudblood crying over a aristocratic a**hole…' I thought. 'Wait, I didn't just admit that…'_

"_Draco…" She pleaded again. She looked so helpless and weak; the tears falling off her beautiful skin onto mine. _

"_Hermione," I heard myself say, my hand reaching up to caress her cheek. _

"_Thank Gods!" Hermione wrapped her arms around me, and I delightfully returned this gesture. _

"_Come on," I said, pulling myself up and picking her up in my arms. "We need to get out before he comes back." _

_**Hermione's POV**_

"_Where are we going?" I asked, looking around the empty room. _

"_I'm trying to find out how to get out of here." Draco said, his grip tightening on me as if he was going to lose me. _

"_I think we've been going in circles." I said. "How about this one?" I suggested, pointing to the small door that seemed appealing enough._

"_We could try it." He opened the door, revealing an empty courtyard with opened gates leading to a road. _

"_Can you set me down?" I asked._

"_Can you walk?" He retorted with a smirk._

"_I don't see what's stopping me." I laughed. He didn't laugh back, but instead stared wide eyed. "What is it?" _

"_Look." He said, and starting running with me. The gates were closing as rapid as one could ever get._

"_We're not going to make it." I cried, feeling enclosed as it was getting closer. _

"_Have faith in me!" He shouted, speeded up. _

_*Click*_

_We rolled out of the gates just as they snapped shut. He helped me up, and we stood there for a moment. _

"_Draco, we need to talk." I said, looking straight into his moonlit eyes, revealing a gleaming silver tone. _

"_Yes, Hermione?" He asked, returning the stare. _

"_Why were you here?" I asked; he didn't respond, but looked uneasy. "You're a deatheater, aren't you?" My voice hinting rage. "And you didn't tell me?"_

"_I can explain." He answered, raising his hands in surrender._

"_Go ahead." I growled. _

"_I was going to tell you, but you didn't come back to the tower with me that night…"_

"_What the h*ll! You had all the times after that and you just kept your mouth shut! Where in h*ll does that make-" I felt a drop of water hit my skin. I looked up, seeing that it started to rain. I felt myself smile._

"_I love you mudblood." Draco said, smiling at me when I looked back down. _

_I was a little surprised at first, but I couldn't bring myself to object. "I love you too ferret." _

_Draco seemed a little taken back by my reply, but caressed my cheek. He looked at me before he lowered himself to kiss me…_

_**Harry's POV**_

"She looks like she's waking up!" I said, jumping up at the sight of her moving. She still laid silently.

"No, she just moved." Ron denied disappointingly. "When is she going to wake up?" He yelled, frustrated.

"Ron, calm down." Ginny cooed, rubbing her brothers arm in comfort.

At that moment, Hermione started to mumble.

"D…D…Draco…" Was her words.

"Bloody H*ll!" Ron let go of her hand and stomped out, leaving the room in silence once again.

* * *

><p>Oooooh, Ron's jealous much? And OH MY GOSH THEY KISSED! I have been waiting forever for that! So, please R&amp;R! :D<p> 


	10. Rage and Secrets

**Chapter Ten**

**Rage and Secrets...**

_Harry's POV_

"I swear I am going to kill him!" Ron yelled, punching a wall in the common room.

The nurse kicked us out of the hospital wing, so we decided to come back to the common room. We thought that Ron would calm down, but maybe not so much…

"Ron, she's probably just talking to him in her dream… Don't over exaggerate it…" Ginny pleaded, giving glares to anyone who dared to look this way that was in here.

"How can I not? He's in her DREAMS! That's even WORSE!" Ron yelled back.

"Speaking of him, no one has seen him today." Luna said, sitting by Neville and Ginny.

I watched as Ginny now glared at Luna, giving her the notion to be quiet. Neville glared back at Ginny in her defense, and I felt myself smile at my girlfriend's stubbornness.

"EXACTLY!" Ron yelled, slamming down on the floor, his head in his hands. "WHY DOES SHE LIKE THAT….THAT….JERK?"

I knelt next to him. "Bloody hell Ron, you need to calm down."

I felt him trembling with rage. It had never occurred to me that he could feel so passionately for Hermione; I mean, I felt strongly for her, but as a sister. I had a feeling that we both had a difference in these strong feelings…

_**Lily's POV**_

I sat on the desk, putting some ingredients Snape gave me into the cauldron. He was closer to me than usual, but my head hurt too bad to wrap my mind around this fact.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked quietly, not looking up from chopping belladonna.

"Okay I guess," I answered, putting some ginger into the potion.

"Are you going to tell me what has happened to you?" He asked me, his voice trying to hide emotion.

"I…I just fell… That's all." I said, looking away.

I felt him staring at me, but I just couldn't bring myself to look back. I felt his hand turn my head towards him, his face inches from mine; my heart started beating fast without any knowledge of why.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, his voice sounded hurt.

"I…I…" I hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. "It's nothing…"

"Lily, please don't lie to me…" His voice made me look in his pleading eyes.

"It's just…" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Just what?" He gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I just don't fit in here…" I said, not wanting to be a snitch.

Then, I had the strangest warm feeling on my lips. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Snape was kissing me. "NO WAY!" A voice screamed in my head; it screamed louder when I did something I didn't think I would ever do: I kissed back.

He pulled away, walking back to his desk. "I'm sorry Miss Evans… You are now dismissed."

"But…" I was…..was…POUTING? I couldn't believe myself!

He looked up at me to continue. "But what Miss Evans?"

I hesitated, walking to him. "I want you to do it again…"

His brightened eyes widened. "You what Miss Evans?"

I walked behind his desk, taking his hand. "I…I…I want you to do it again…"

He caressed my cheek, kissing me softly again. I felt like I was flying my heart was beating so fast. But this time, neither of us pulled away; this was the start of our dark secret…

_**Draco's POV**_

I lay on the couch in the Slytherin common room, tracing my hand along my forearm. This was my secret…the secret that I am a death eater… I may have told Hermione in her dreams, but how could she know it was a truth?

I sighed, pulling back down my tattered sleeves at the sound of footsteps above me in the dormitory. I needed to tell her, but I don't think I can do it again. I brought my fingers to my lips. That kiss… the feeling still lingered on my lips. It was perfect, yet I don't think I could ever bring her to do that again.

"Malfoy, you have some explaining to do." A voice only a true death eater would know demanded from behind me. I shot up quickly, staring the young dark lord in the face.

"I see you are still hiding here, Riddle." I greeted, with a slight smirk. "I'm surprised no one has caught you yet."

"Just because I disguised myself back to Tom Riddle does not mean you can call me by that name or treat me no less than if I was Voldemort in your presence!" He hissed; the room seemed to get darker at the sound of his voice.

"My apologies for my son's behavior, dark lord," My father appeared; the common room seemed to be locked away so death eaters can appear. "I have infiltrated the school with order, lord."

"Indeed you have, Lucius. I order you to keep this infiltration a secret well kept; the others do not need to know what I am doing. I have chosen who belongs to me now, and now I have to pose as a student to watch after her." Tom Riddle -Voldemort- instructed.

"As you wish my lord," My father bowed, making me roll my eyes.

'Suck up…' I thought.

"Lucius, one more thing…" He continued.

"Mi lord?" My father questioned.

"Watch after Draco and Snape very closely. They will become very handy to my plan very soon" With that last order, he disappeared.

"Son, you need to respect your lord. You bring everyone grave danger when he is disrespected or disobeyed by you." He said.

"I don't care. It is not my problem whether I respect him or not. He treats everyone like his possession, but I'm not going to put up with it like you are. I am NOT a possession." I retorted.

"It is your problem actually, Draco. You are not a possession, but you are owned by him now. Are you really going to risk your mother's life as well as mine for being a….a….rebellious teenager!" He took a long sigh, cooling down somewhat, lowering his hand as if he changed his mind on the abuse. "We have got you everything you wanted Draco. We got you toys, a mansion, books, a telescope, a fancy school, expensive things, and wealth. What more can you ask from us?"

"Wealth can't buy happiness father. Now get out." I sent him a hard glare before the scene become how it once was: just me, myself, and I.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I traced my finger along my wrist and forearm. '_It can't be…' _I whispered in a barely audible tone. My visitors have left in a rampage, and my beautiful nightmare had ended. Now, a real nightmare was beginning.

I was speechless, absolutely speechless. A lot of things happened to me, but I would have never dreamed of this. On my arm imbedded into my flesh and skin was the dreadful tattoo…the mark of the deatheaters…

* * *

><p>So sorry for taking oh so long to update. I had lost inspiration and had been so caught up in school. I have exams this week, but I really wanted to post this chappy for you guys, and I am working on the next chappy now (two pages already!)! I hope you all liked it! Please R&amp;R!<br>By the way, if any of you followers are ever so glad that I updated, I will let you know of my little secret weapon! So if I tell you, you have to shhhhhh! ;3

My secret weapon is none other than my best friend! She is known as here as the wonderful author SamuraiPixie13! If these new chappys make you happy and want me to write more, just message her and she will make me do it! She gives me so much inspiration, even if she scares me with a passion trying to get me to right ^_^'

And not only that, read her stories too! She is a fantastic author and person! Thank you so much for reading and all of your support!

Jordy over and out! Meow! :3


	11. Gone

Heres is Chappy 11! ^_^ Sorry for the ten day wait, but I got my inspiration back because I got to reuinite with my sister SamuraiPixie13! She always gives me inspiration!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Gone…**

"Hermione…" His voice, so strained and full of sadness, mumbled from on the other side of the phone.

"Harry, please… Just pass it on, for me… You are my best friend, and you have to understand how much I need to do this. It's for everyone's safety…" I pleaded, my voice trying not to collapse under the pressure of this.

"Mione…" He let out a long sigh. "Let me go with you. I can help, and the others-"

"No Harry. They just need to know I probably…" My voice cracked, making it harder to continue. "I probably won't make it back. I can't put you all in this kind of danger." I shook my head, my hand barely able to keep the grasp on the phone.

"We're supposed to do that! We're your friends after all! Please let us help. Listen to me!" His voice raised in pitch and the concern was completely evident now. "Don't do this Mione!"

"Goodbye Harry…" I disconnected the line, dropping it and running as far from that booth as I could.

I wouldn't stop running until I knew that if they were to come, I would be completely out of sight of the pay phone.

"Smart one Hermione Granger," I muttered in between my panting. I pulled myself together, walking into the nearby coffee shop.

"Good morning, Miss." The older woman greeted me when I came in. She was wiping off the counter and rearranging the condiments and placing silverware, cups, plates, and napkins in front of each stool.

"Good morning." I gave a small smile as I returned the greeting quietly.

I glanced around as I picked a seat in the back; aside from the three elder couples and the lady there, I was pretty much the only one. Thinking about it, it was before five in the morning, so I can see why there aren't many people here yet.

Being lost in thought, I didn't even see the waitress from the counter come over to my table. "Would you like anything today, Miss?" Her expression seemed troubled, like she repeated herself, knowing I didn't hear her the first time around.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Can I please have a cup of coffee and an omelet?" I was toying with the menu, trying to distract myself enough to avoid her gaze.

"Coming right up sweetheart," She gave a reassuring smile, as if to try to say everything will be okay.

I let out a sigh when she walked away, looking down at my bag that was in the seat with me; this enchanted bag was an endless holder of wonders. It had everything from clothes to books to my wand.

I pulled a book from it, flipping through the pages. I read a few pages, immediately realizing that this was a textbook about my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Hogwarts…" I heard myself mumble with another sigh, smiling slightly at the mere thought of it. Hogwarts: the school for witches and wizards alike, teaching us the world of magic, along with the study of muggles.

"Here you go honey," The smiling woman put the cup filled with hot coffee and a large plate with the food in front of me. "Let me know if you need anything else." With that being said, she walked back to the counter, flipping through a magazine.

I didn't realize how starving I actually was until she set that in front of me. I ate all of it and drank all of it along with the water and rolls that were already set out.

One I had finished, the thought occurred to me that I have been here way too long, and I could have been traced by now. "Ma'am," I said softly to get her attention, handing her some money.

She shook her head and smiled half-heartedly. "No worry for that dear, someone has already paid your bill."

"Who?" I asked, relatively shocked at this.

She pointed her small finger towards a man hidden in a cloak sitting in the back booth on the other side. "Shady character he is, but he insisted on paying for you. He is a handsome lad, however."

"That was….generous…" I replied quietly, confused on why this man-no-stranger would do this for me. Maybe I'm overthinking it, but being a witch on the run, I have to over think scenarios like this. Plus, a handsome lad? Something must seriously be going on for someone like that to buy a young girl like me breakfast.

"Don't forget to thank him darling. If you do, just be careful. Remember young lady, I will be right here if you need me or if you need me to call for help, if you know what I mean." She winked, slowly making her way from behind the counter to assist the elder couples.

I watched the man cautiously. Indeed this was strange… I carefully approached him, but was taken aback when he spoke. "Hermione Jean Granger, nice of you to accompany me. Please, do sit."

He didn't even face my direction or anything, and I was about two booths behind him! How did he know? "Excuse me, sir? May I ask why you paid for me and how you know my name?"

"I know all Miss Granger. And I think I deserve to speak to you, so paying was just a kind way of getting your attention." His icy voice burned my ears.

"Kind way? What's that supposed to mean?" I stood in front of the booth, grinding my teeth.

He smirked under the hood of the cloak. "I could have killed someone for your attention, or have just taken you from Hogwarts."

'_How does he know about that?' _I pondered. Unsure if I would have been able to speak, I blurted out the first question on my mind. "Who are you?"

He chuckled, causing me to shiver. "I could ask you myself Miss Granger. I thought by having a vast expanse of knowledge, you would know. Now, please sit." I saw a ruffling in his cloak, and my eyes darted to what he was doing. He had me pretty much at wand point. Great, now I really have become a non-typical hostage.

I slowly sat down across from him, watching his every move on high alert. "Tom Marvelo Riddle." I breathed, watching a grin appear as he dropped his hood.

"Indeed. I was wondering when you were going to figure me out. Now, let me see my work." He took my arm, pulling it across the table towards him. He grinned. "I see the mark suits you well mudblood."

"Just because you're Voldemort does not give you any right to call me a mudblood!" I growled, yanking my arm back.

His whole figure became tense. "Do you want to put these people in danger?" He glared in their direction, getting that gleam of insanity in his eyes.

I didn't want to risk it. "So, why did you come?"

"Surely, I thought you were smarter than this. You brought yourself to me. You stayed here so long; it was as if you were begging for me to come here." He answered, sending a cold chill down my back.

"W-what?" I stuttered, surprised at his words.

"You knew you stayed here too long, yet you seemed to have waited for some opportunity to be found. Tsk tsk tsk," He smirked, throwing me off. I knew he liked to play with his victims and manipulate them, but I don't really think I was prepared for it now.

"Just tell me why you're doing this to me, dammit!" I hissed, trying to sound braver than I actually felt.

"How about I show you?" He jumped across the table, grabbing me; I let out a piercing scream, seeing everyone duck with a flash of light before we disappeared…

_**Harry's POV**_

"HARRY!" The cry came from my girlfriend, running at me.

'_Oh boy, she knows…' _I sighed, preparing to explain the story I have "forgotten" to mention…

"Oh, Harry!" She almost knocked me over with her slamming into me. She may be little, but man she is stronger than she looks.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" I couldn't help but feel guilty as I brushed her hair to the side, wiping her eyes with my sleeve.

"H-Hermione," She stuttered, breaking down completely. Her knees gave out she was shaking so bad. "S-S-She's gone..."

"Shhhh, it's okay baby…" I kissed her head, holding her up.

"What about Hermione?" Ron pushed.

Idiot…. "Ron, shut up." I said, getting a shocked expression from him. "Can't you see your sister is not able to respond in her state?"

"Bloody hell, Harry; since when did you become Mr. Nice Guy?" Ron mocked.

I didn't have time to argue back; Ginny threw her bag at him, and I could've sworn steam came out of his ears this time from his loss.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"SHE DID WHAT?" My girlfriend in rage mode = scary as hell!

Everyone who was nearby had their eyes locked on us now. I laughed as Ron tried to shrug his way out of this, like he didn't know us. That topped it off for Ginny.

"You da*n imbecile!" She started fighting with him, which I had a feeling he would be the living stock for getting beaten by his sister. Oh how I can start imagining.

"HELP ME HARRY!" Ron pleaded, getting choked.

"Nope, you're on your own." He gave me an evil glare that so meant I had payback coming at me later.

* * *

><p>Oooooh a cliffy! Dont you love me ^_^' Heh, funny stories bro... So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Let me know ^_^ If you think anything could improve, let me know. I'm going through a rough love time right now, so if i'm not portraying it like you would want it to imagine, message me and tell me what you think could help; however, I think I have a good plan, as long as nothing going on doesn't stop me... ^_^ Jordy out! :D<p> 


	12. True Identity

**Chapter Twelve**

**True Identity **

_**Harry's POV**_

"Well, first things first, we should find Draco, and get him to explain." Ron concluded within himself aloud, agitated at the fact of him at all.

"How do we know that this has anything to do with him?" Ginny asked softly, trying to narrow this down. "Even if Hermione had feelings for this boy, I don't think she would run away for him."

"I don't think she would either… But bloody hell Ginny, she's been strange since that boy put her under a spell!" Ron argued.

"What do you mean put her under a spell! Hermione isn't under no dag gone spell!" She argued back.

I chuckled at that. Not realizing how my girlfriend uses the cutest word choices. "I have a suggestion."

"How do you know if she's not? We haven't seen Draco lately! Maybe he's doing some dark magic to make her come back to him." Ron, ignoring me, dug more into his grave.

"Um, I have a suggestion." I said again a little louder.

"Draco may be a lot of things, but why would he do dark magic on her? Plus, Hermione is very smart and I don't think she would fall for that, Ron!"

"I have a suggestion!" I yelled, getting their attention.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It better be good." Ron added grumpily.

"Why don't we just track her down from her last use of magic by using our magic? Plus, I'm sure we can locate the booth she called me from since we have the number." I grinned in satisfactory for finally getting that out.

"Why would we do that? That's more work than just finding Draco." Ron retorted.

Ignoring her brother's last comment, Ginny brushed the hair out of her face and looked back at me. "You know, that is a great idea Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I circled the area where the booth was one more time as Ginny and Ron paired and looked in and around the booth for any evidence. No sign of Hermione seemed to exist; however, it did seem apparent she was here: the phone was still off the phone hook, her sweet smell lingered, and the door was left open just enough for someone her size to get out quickly.

"Any sign?" Ginny called out to me.

"Nope," I answered, defeated.

"Wait a second." Ron muttered, signaling for us to retreat. "Harry, if this wasn't used since when she called you, and it rained right before she called, wouldn't the footprints of where she went remain?"

"That's a great point Ron; they should probably still be visible since the rain hasn't seemed to settle. Ron, you take the left, Ginny the right, and I'll go this way." I squeezed Ginny's hand, nodding to Ron, and turned my way barely letting go Ginny's hand.

In all of this, as much as I would hate to admit that I had a weakness, I just can't bear to stray far from Ginny. She is my weakness. The only hope I have. Even when it comes down to discovering where Hermione went, what Draco's intentions are, and why Voldemort's presence is so much stronger, all I see is Ginny guiding me through all of this.

My direction didn't have anything, which made sense since it was the direction straight from the door. Hermione is smart, and I am absolutely positive she would have gone a random direction other than straight. I'm sure her mind couldn't have been so groggy she couldn't cover her tracks. Or could it…?

"Hey guys," Ginny yelled from a distance away on the sidewalk. When we caught up, she was pointing to a small coffee shop. "Do you think she went there?"

"I'm not sure. She might have-" I was cut off by a high pitched familiar scream.

"HERMIONE!" Ron busted through the doors of that poor coffee shop.

We followed after him, looking around with a look of almost horror. Everyone before us was dead, and Hermione's bag was lying on the floor by a back booth. Ginny and Ron were inspecting the bodies, and I went to retrieve my findings.

"Guys, she was here all right." I barely got that out, squeezing the bag tightly.

"But the problem is: where is she now?" Ron grinded his teeth.

Ginny gently put her hand on my shoulder. "Do you think the ministry knows who did this? Do you think they are going to come? They can't know we were here. Who knows what we would be accused of, considering Hermione is a close friend to us?"

"You have a good point, Ginny... We should leave." I started towards the door.

"I blame Draco." Ron sputtered, his voice suggesting he was about to lose control.

"Can't you drop the Draco thing Ron?" Ginny hollered. "You just keep accusing him because you're jealous that Hermione is attracted to him more than you!"

"Don't you dare call me jealous? What about you Ginny: you're jealous of any girl who comes around Harry, especially Hermione and Luna." Ron hissed back.

"Don't change the subject! Before you blame anyone else, you should blame yourself!" Ginny ran out of there, letting the doors slam too hard, causing things to rattle.

"Ron, you really need to stop arguing with your sister. We're running out of time. Hermione could be-" Ron cut me off.

"You're not losing hope already, are you?" Ron gave me a glare. "Am I the only one who actually cares for her?"

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it." I defended.

"No, of course you didn't. Of course the boy who lived doesn't care about people dying for him. And she is dying for you now? You don't care who dies in your place Harry, you're just glad to be alive, no matter the cost!"

"You're implying that I am the one who doesn't care? You're the one who made her cry and probably drove her to this. Stop willowing in self-pity and actually do something for a change!"

_**Draco's POV:**_

"Lily," I called, looking around the deserted bathroom. I knew very well she would come in here hoping to find Hermione, and I was quite hoping she could be right.

"Who's there?" She replied defensively, aiming her wand at me when I reached the bathing area, where she was sitting on the edge.

"It's Draco. What are you doing here?" I walked towards her cautiously, waiting for her wand to lower.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, scurrying back towards the wall, her hand shaking gripping the wand so tightly.

"I'm not here to hurt you Lily; I just came to talk." That poor girl looked so miserable. The last time I seen her she looked so much better. I wonder what happened to her.

"I don't care, go away!" She hissed weakly, pointing towards the door as if a reference to leave.

I went to oblige; however, I had to take that glance of red. "Lily, why is the water red?" I had become high alert since seeing that. "Where's Hermione?"

"It's my fault." She sobbed, letting out a painful cry.

"What's your fault?" She was shaking so bad it was hard to get a response from her. "Lily, what is your fault?"

She reached, grabbing my arm, pulling up my sleeve to reveal the dark mark, and put an arm covered in dark red next to hers. "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to do what?" I said a little too loudly. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's gone... And I will be too."

"What do you mean by gone?"

The lack of response helped me realize what was really going on. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Snape?"

"I left…' She answered quietly, falling back onto the stone.

"Lily!" I barely caught her in time, luckily I got her head.

Realization finally hit me. Lily Evans. The look. The name. The hair. The voice. The secret she shares with Snape. Everything. It finally makes sense to me. This is the **real **deal, not just a coincidence. This is **the **Lily Evans.

She was supposed to be dead, but no. I picked up her arm, finally understanding why she compared hers to mine. Wiping the blood carefully, I saw the mark. The same dark mark. She was a death eater too. But the blood?

"Lily, what are you doing?" I pushed.

"He can't control me anymore."

"Control? Who?"

"Voldemort…" She was the imposter Dumbledore was talking about to Snape. Snape fell for the enemy.

"But why are you doing this?"

"I want the mark gone! I'm not like him! He got to me at first, but I'm not cruel. I don't want this second chance at life is this is what I have to do!"

"So what, you tried to cut it off! IDIOT! It won't work! Nothing will. Just stay here at Hogwarts. You're safe. Stay with Snape! Please! What about Hermione?"

"She's dead anyway…" Her eyes shut, and this was just the beginning of my long night.

* * *

><p>Oh, so intense, maybe? I know! It was so much fun writing this scene because everything is crumbling since Hermione was taken, so I wanted to bring out how essential she really was to everyone. I hope you all liked it! Any questions, please ask! ^_^<p> 


End file.
